


The Devil You Know

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, BAMF Daryl Dixon, BAMF Glenn Rhee, Bikers, Bottom Glenn Rhee, Daryl and Glenn are in love, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Glenn is beautiful, Hurt Glenn Rhee, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Bondage, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glenn woke suddenly. No sleepiness, no slow warming up. Within seconds of realizing he had been unconscious he strained against something locking his hands behind his back. There’s pain aching at the back of his head and it sent a feeling of fatigue over the rest of his body.Daryl's past catches up to him, and Glenn is caught up in the middle of it.





	1. Part 1

The warm sun rays kissed his skin lightly as they shone through the gaps in the curtains, warming him from the inside out. Glenn opened his eyes to the sensation and lolled his head along the pillow and looked at Daryl lying next to him.  
  
As he noticed him stir, Glenn closed his eyes, pretending to still be asleep. It was a game he played every now and again, where he would act oblivious to Daryl’s silent acts of adoration.  
  
Some people never escape their childhoods, not really. It's like a part of them just feel as unsafe in the adult world as they did as children.  
  
Daryl was like that, not letting people in, hiding behind a cold and almost intimidating exterior, flinching at loud noises and not daring to speak of things he was not sure of.  
  
He had however shown a different side when meeting Glenn two years ago, a warmer and more sensitive person. He had yet to use words to prove his feelings, so therefor Glenn let him do it his own way.  
  
He could sense the other man waking up beside him, and even though his eyes were shut he could feel Daryl’s gaze on him like the warmth of a flame.  
  
Glenn took a deep breath and cuddled deeper into the sheets, acting worthy of an award. Soon he felt the presence of Daryl hovering over him, his breath washing over Glenn like a warm summer breeze.  
  
He felt the radiation of Daryl’s skin on his lips before it touched, tracing the tip of his finger across it slowly.  
  
Glenn blushed knowing the other man paid him affectionate attention, and as he opened his eyes he found that Daryl wasn’t just looking at him, he was marveling.  
  
 “Mornin’.” His voice hoarse and warm as he murmured.  
  
Glenn smiled and reached his hand up to caress Daryl’s face, to which Daryl closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch, letting out the rare yet familiar hum of safety.  
  
His face so well defined, with a strong jaw and angular cheekbones. The slightly tan complexion of his skin going well with his ocean-like eyes. Sure, Daryl was not flawless in a universal perspective, to many he wouldn’t even be beautiful. But he was beautiful to Glenn.  
   
 “Your interview is today. Have you tried on the clothes I bought you?” He asked as Daryl leaned down to steal a kiss.   
  
The man nodded as he flitted his fingers across the waistband of Glenn’s trunks. Easily stirred, Glenn pulled the other man close and gently brushed his lips against Daryl in a way of confirmation.  
  
Daryl then slipped his hand lower to cup Glenn’s growing bulge, beginning to work him through the fabric, causing Glenn to arch his back and moan softly into his mouth.  
  
As Daryl was just about to pull the underwear down, his phone alarm rang, stopping all movement.  
  
 “I’m sorry.” He sighed, stole one last peck before sitting up on the bedside. He reached for the phone on the wooden nightstand, turned off the alarm and rubbed the rest of his sleep from his eyes.  
  
 “I’ll forgive you, I know it’s an important day. Just know that I am expecting a continuation tonight.” Glenn smirked and sat up, pulse still thrumming between his legs.  
  
Daryl through an amused look over his shoulder before getting up and walking out of the bedroom.    
  
Daryl did not have his own place when they met, but had eventually been given a key to Glenn’s apartment after he so romantically yet stupidly had tried to enter it by climbing up the drainpipe to the sixth floor in the middle of the night, falling and hurting himself in the process.  
  
Glenn cursed his erection, adjusted himself then picked up his own phone and looked at the white numbers glowing over his screensaver of him and his two sisters in Seoul in 2009;  
  
8:21.  
  
Glenn was free from work as a pizza delivery guy for the day but still he got up, wanting to be of assistance if Daryl needed. He met him in the kitchen standing by the fridge, swigging some milk from the cardboard carton in only underwear.  
  
Glenn could not help but admire his lover’s body, and studied every single arch, every muscle from neck to feet. His gaze however lingered on the gang tattoo between his shoulder blades, one of a serpent surrounding itself around an iron cross.  
  
Glenn could not help but frown at the proof of Daryl’s former, violent ways. But the red scar across it Daryl himself had inflicted in a way of leaving it behind, was the new proof of the new him.  
  
Daryl had been a drifter since he was a teenager, had lived with his brother Merle from time to time, selling drugs for him and eventually joined a biker gang.  
  
Glenn had asked him about why he had left, but Daryl had only told him that it was in the past, and that he wanted to forget it. Out of respect had Glenn never spoken of it again.  
  
 “So when will you be home?” He asked as he walked up to the counter and brushed some crumbs down the sink with a sweep of his hand.  
  
 “I dunno. Somewhere around lunch. Got some stuff to take care of.”   
  
 “Stuff?” Glenn asked with a knowing of his suspicious tone.  
  
 “Some family stuff. Nothin’ to worry ‘bout.” Daryl chewed down the last piece of his breakfast, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand, stealing another peck from Glenn before passing him, heading back upstairs.  
  
Glenn decided to let it go. He had never been the overprotecting, possessive part of the relationship and he wasn’t going to start now. He already got enough of that from Daryl.  
  
Hungry he pulled out the bag of oatmeal from the cabinet, poured some into a bowl, added water and placed it in the microwave, setting the timer on a minute. He leaned back against the counter and waited, for the oatmeal, for Daryl, who soon came back down the stairs.  
  
His now combed dark hair reached the tailored shoulders of his blazer, which was left stylishly open over a crisp white shirt Glenn had chosen out for him.  
  
He was looking down at his feet like a nervous teenage boy, his hands tucked in the pockets of his dark jeans.  
  
 “So… what do you think? Would you hire me if you were the boss of a telemarketing company?” He asked, blushing.  
  
 “I would hire you, so that I could bang you.” Glenn joked, to which Daryl smiled and finally daring to look up.  
  
 “No, I mean it. You look great.” Glenn walked up to his lover, forgetting about the microwave buzzing behind him. He brushed some of Daryl’s bangs away from his face and placed a hand on his cheek. -”And you will do great. I am sure you will get it.”  
  
Daryl beamed and stole a third kiss that morning. He then headed for the hall, put his new black Brogues and his Barbour jacket on that Glenn had bought using his savings.  
  
 “Oh, I have some stuff to pick up afterwards but if I get stuck, can I rudely ask you to pick it up for me?” Daryl asked as he opened the front door.  
  
 “What stuff?” He asked again, curiosity swelling.  
  
 “Just stuff. Nothing important. See ya.” He said and closed the door behind him, not letting Glenn answer or even tell him good luck one last time.  
  
Glenn sighed as he walked back to the kitchen, timed another minute on his porridge and poured a glass of soya milk in a glass. He put the radio on as he ate, planning the day in his head. First off, gym - later, grocery shopping and a walk with his mother.  
  
When the dishes were put away, he scrubbed the counter before getting dressed in gym shorts and a t-shirt, taking the bicycle to the gym. It was a fine day in Atlanta city.  
  
The week long storm had washed every sidewalk and gutter clean and a tincture of freshness still lingered in the air despite the traffic fumes.  
  
The vibrancy of the city had bounced back in the instant the clouds cleared and already the parks were a hum of activity. It was the end of summer, but the warmth was as radiant as mid July.  
  
Glenn said a friendly hello to the receptionist as he passed through the doors of the gym, changed to his indoor running shoes and got on the treadmill. He had been focusing alot on running lately, which he the most enjoyed.  
  
Lifting weights had never been appealing to him. He ran a good four miles before he was satisfied, to then do some boxing exercises with his good friend Shane Walsh who had just arrived. The two met at least four times a week to sparr.  
  
Afterwards he got home he shredded his sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower. When he was done, Glenn toweled himself dry and redressed, pulling on a pair of black jeans and a red shirt, leaving the top button of three undone.  
  
He considered taking his own black bomber jacket on, but when he found Daryl’s leather jacket with wings on the back hanging in their shared closet, he felt an urge to try it on.  
  
Walking up to the mirror he found himself liking how it looked on him, and even though something was poking hard at his chest, something squarely he could not find a zipper to reveal - he decided to wear it.  
  
After finishing up his errands, he got a text from Daryl saying that the interview went well but he needed help picking up his “stuff” at the post office. With multiple bags heavy in hand, he went to get two packages signed for Daryl and on the way back to the car he had parked in the garage.  
  
The packages were big and heavy and even though Glenn had the strength to carry everything considering the soreness in his arms from the workout, by carrying everything in an embrace he could barely see where he was going and suddenly a man stepped out of the parking garage and blocked the path.  
  
They collided and even though Glenn managed to keep the balance, one of Daryl’s packages fell to the ground. The man he had bumped into chuckled slightly but Glenn was first to apologize;  
  
 “I am so sorry sir.” He exclaimed and went to pick up the package he had dropped, worried whatever it contained had been damaged. Before he even got around to crouching down, the stranger beat him to it.  
  
 “It looks heavy, let me help you.” The voice was gravelly, almost throaty. Glenn had yet to know what the person looked like, but considering the kindness, he appreciated it.  
  
 “Thank you very much.” He greeted and stepped inside the parking garage, realizing it was empty from people.   
  
 “Here it is.” Glenn said once they’d reached the destination of his rusty, old car borrowed from work. He opened the trunk and placed what he had carried inside. Ones his sight was clear, he turned to the stranger.  
  
The man was actually rather grim, big and bulky with black hair slicked back and a greyish stubble, dressed like a motorcycle gang member with a black leather jacket and a red scarf, jeans and boots. The man was flashing him a toothy grin before placing the package he’d been carrying inside the trunk.  
  
 “Thank you, again.” Glenn forced a smile and slammed the trunk shut. He went to pull open the driver’s door, pausing as the man called out once more.  
  
 “You are welcome Glenn Rhee.”  
  
Glenn’s blood ran cold, his mouth drying. “H-how do you…?”  
  
But the words caught in his throat and before he could turn around to confront the man, a sudden blow striking to the back of Glenn’s head made his vision black out and his knees buckle as he dropped to the ground, unconscious.  
 

-  


Glenn woke suddenly. No sleepiness, no slow warming up. Within seconds of realizing he had been unconscious he strained against something locking his hands behind his back. There’s pain aching at the back of his head and it sent a feeling of fatigue over the rest of his body.  
  
He looked around the room, noticing he’s on a concrete floor, sitting against one of four cold walls. Other than the noise of the generator, the room was a silent concrete box. It could be anywhere. Glenn craned his neck for a window, there was none.  
  
For all he knew he could be deep underground, in some random room in an isolated prison or in someone's personal cell. Above the only source of light was an old fashioned bulb on a bare white wire and its switch was nowhere to be seen.  
  
On the other side of the room he noticed a steel door with no handle, only a keyhole, and a doorway to a bathroom. Ones Glenn realized how much trouble he was in, he twisted his body sharply, looking to see the makeshift cuffs for himself.  
  
The zip-ties around his wrist behind his back were tight, blood running over the translucent plastic, red on white. He struggled but soon realized his efforts were to no avail. As the terrifying helplessness of the circumstance tightened, Glenn’s alarm heightened likewise—his breaths quickened, thinking scattered, mind skipped.  
  
He sucked in more air to try and calm himself. He was freezing, and as he looked down he realized that he was no longer wearing Daryl’s leather jacket.  
  
Daryl.  
  
How long had he been out for? Had Daryl noticed his absence? Was he looking for him?  
More and more questions kept popping up in his head. Why was he there? Who had done this? Where were he? Was he going to die?  
  
Now, his whole body trembled with the force of each terrified inhale—small sounds beginning to escape alongside the gasps, scraping from deep within his throat. He tried to get on his feet, knowing he had to get out of there.

Suddenly, the metal door opened and in walked the eerie man who had helped Glenn at the parking garage. He wore the same outfit he had then, except the big and bloody bat with barbed wire surrounding it. He was resting it on his shoulder, a smug look on his face.  
The man stepped forward.  
  
 “Ah, you are awake.” He raised his hand in the air, grinning widely.  
  
Glenn were too afraid to speak. He could feel himself shake as the stranger approached him and moved back up against the wall.  
  
 “You must have many questions huh?” The man asked. -”I’ll answer all of them but first, water.”  
  
He pulled out a bottle, opened it and held it out in front of Glenn, who only looked back and forth between it and the stranger; not knowing what to do.  
  
 “It’s alright. You’ve been out for a few hours, you need to drink something.”  
  
 “Where am I?” Glenn forced out, eyes careful on the man.  
  
 “No. Remember what I said? First you drink, then you get to ask questions.” The stranger’s voice was demanding, yet playful. He leaned closer and raised the bottle to Glenn’s lips. Glenn’s breathing hitched, and he flinched ones the plastic of the bottle touched his skin.  
  
The man poured the water gently down Glenn’s throat, and Glenn hadn’t realized just how dry his mouth had been until the feeling of the liquid cleansed it. His kidnapper suddenly stopped, put the lid back on and placed the bottle on the ground by Glenn’s feet.  
  
 “So, you were saying?” The man asked.  
  
 “What’s happening? Where am I?”  
  
The man’s brows knitted above a smirk. He began to look around the room then, as though the answer was obvious. “You’re here with me.”  
  
The answer made Glenn’s stomach turn and not because of the lack of information, but in the way it was delivered. Glenn could tell, that this man was dangerous.  
  
 “What do you want?” He asked carefully, wanting to slink through the wall and disappear. 

 “Glenn, Glenn, Glenn. Cmon now.” He answered, the man simply shook his head, chuckling softly. -”That’s not the right question and you know it.”  
  
Glenn straightened himself in an attempt to compensate for the obviousness of his vulnerability. He hated the way the man made him feel.  
  
 “I don’t have any money.” 

 “I know. I am not doing this for money.” The man leaned closer, resting his arm against the wall, and into Glenn’s space, looming over him like a predator to a pray. The bat in his other hand was held close to Glenn’s face, as a threat.  
  
 “Then why? Why are you doing this?” He asked.  
  
 “Revenge.” The one word spoken was filled with rage, with a chillness that crawled up Glenn’s spine. -”Do you recognize this?” He then asked, calmer, unzipped his jacket and pulled one of the sleeves down, revealing the exact same tattoo Daryl has.  
  
A serpent surrounding itself around an iron cross.  
  
Glenn put two and two together, and as the understanding dawned, he swallowed hard realizing how neck-deep in shit he actually was in.  
  
 “You do. Good. Daryl Dixon screwed me over big time.” The man chided, his tone growing in its anger as he bent forward, his body language imposing. -”He took everything from me. So now, I am playing his game and took what was his.”  
  
 “You’re going to kill me to get back at Daryl?” Glenn asked firmly, trying to build up some pride now that Daryl had been mentioned as part of this.  
  
 “No, absolutely not. That would be way too easy.” The man chuckled and traced his fingers slightly down Glenn’s shirtless arm. -”No, you are useful.”  
  
Glenn jerked back at the touch. “Don’t touch me.” He hissed. The man seemed almost offended, if not disappointed, at the words.  
  
 “Oh feisty one are you? No wonder…” The stranger stopped, blinked a few times and smiled. -”You see, you are not in a position to make orders. You are a hostage. I don't care what you think of me as long as you obey. I acknowledge that I have odd methods, but they work.”

  “Now…” The man put his bat on the ground and leaned close again, one hand gripped at Glenn’s waist, the other grabbed his black curls at the back, forcing his chin up. -”I am going to demonstrate a method for you.” He leaned closer to breathe against Glenn’s neck. 

Glenn immediately started struggling, but the man seemed to get off on his efforts. the grip on his hair was tight making it hard to get away. Glenn eventually slammed his elbow into the man’s mouth which made him stumble back. Glenn kicked his leg up to clash it into the man’s stomach, having him fall to the floor.  
  
He turned his attention instead to the urgency of escape. He bolted for the door only to realize that he was still tied up but also that the door was closed and could not open it without a key. He turned on his heel and was about to run back towards the man in hopes to pick the key off him.  
  
But the stranger was standing, blood staining his face, a big smirk plastered on it.  
  
 “Oh you are a lot of fun.” He chimed. -”But I have had it with your obedience for today.” The man whistled a two toned melody, and in through the steel door rushed two middle aged men in similar outfits as his kidnapper.  
  
He was grabbed around his arms by them in a heartbeat, pulled to the back wall and forced down on the ground. The man picked his bat up again, swung it in the air a few times before crouching down in front of Glenn.  
  
 “I had so much fun that I forgot to introduce you to someone very special. This…” He held the bat up inches from Glenn’s face. -”Is Lucille, and she is awesome.”  
  
The two men, who did not seem important enough to be introduced by the stranger, held Glenn down by strongly gripping his shoulders and biceps. Still with his wrists tied behind his back he was defenseless.  
  
He glowered up at the man in front of him, who kept that awful grin plastered on his face. “And you can call me Negan.” He presented and snapped his fingers.  
  
The two men holding Glenn forced his legs from where they were bent against his chest and unfolded them on the concrete floor. Glenn did not understand it at first, yet he struggled against the manhandling. It was not until Negan placed Lucille lightly on one of his shins that he comprehended the situation.  
  
 “I don’t like violence. I really don’t. I am a decent man.” Negan spoke while Glenn continued struggle in panic. -”But you disobeyed, and you didn't really think that you were gonna get through with it without being punished, now, did you?”  
  
 “Since you won’t be leaving this room, I don’t think that your legs are essential, what do you think?”  
  
 “No, please.” Glenn desperately tried to bring his legs back up against his chest, the knowing of what was to come, and that it was going to come no matter what, made him want to scream, cry, beg for mercy. Yet all that came out was a plead, a weak and silent beg.  
  
 “The more you fight back, the harder it will be. I told you, I am not going to kill you.” He got on his feet and positioned himself on the side of Glenn’s legs. He raised the bat and without a warning, without a countdown - he struck.  
  
The pain was unbearable. As the wire cut through his flesh, it was the bat that did the worst. One strike was all it took, and his left leg was broken. Glenn screamed this time, loud, long. Negan giggled, struck one more time for good measure and moved to the other side and struck the right leg in the same way.  
  
Glenn couldn’t breathe. His mind went somewhere else, to somewhere safe and nice. His mind went to Daryl. To the last time he had seen him. He could hear Negan’s voice, but it was distant.  
  
 “Oh! Look at that! Takin' it like a CHAMP!”  
  
Glenn reached a hand out for Daryl to take, the man he loved smiling back at him. Surrounded by a white light, Glenn felt himself fading, losing consciousness.  
  
 “Do you want to know why I told you my name Glenn?” He could hear Negan ask. He could not answer. He felt pressure around his jaw, and as he blinked he could see the man’s face in front of him, glaring at him.  
  
Daryl was not there, pain was.  
  
 “Because, you are never getting out of here. You are mine now.”  
  
It all dissolved into a darkness he welcomed.  
  
  
-

   
Glenn woke up, first to confusion, then to a blooming pain, folded in time with his heartbeat.  
  
The throbbing of his broken legs had him wanting to move, but the immobility turned out to be kinder. As he looked down he found his legs angled in weird directions, but more importantly, his jeans, shoes and socks had been removed and messily wrapped around his shanks were bandages.  
  
He soon realized that his wrists no longer were restricted behind him. They had freed him of the zip-ties. Now sitting on the cold floor in nothing but a T-shirt and briefs, Glenn’s stomach churned.  
  
He wanted to know how long he had been out. By the level of pain he was feeling in his legs, he must have been asleep for days. It was still hurting, but not in the extent of suffering pain.  
  
Glenn looked at his side to find a water bottle and a package of Tylenol. He immediately popped two from the blister pack and swallowed them down with water.  
  
He noticed how his muscles had weakened just by moving. The headache probably had to do with the lack of sun and food. He probably had not eaten for days. Glenn leaned back against the wall and thought of the situation he was in.  
  
Negan was after revenge. Daryl had done something in the past that had made Negan hate him, made him kidnap Glenn to get back at Daryl. What? Glenn did not know much about Daryl’s past since he had refused to talk about it.  
  
Glenn then remembered Negan’s words “You are never getting out of here. You are mine now.” and it made him shiver. Staying in a place like that for the rest of his life terrified him, especially knowing a man like Negan was keeping him there.  
  
With no legs, the changes of escaping were now slimmer, if not nonexistent. The only way he could get out of that prison, was if Negan let him out, if Daryl somehow saved him or…  
  
Glenn shook the thought out of his head and closed his eyes. Time went. Glenn did what he could to distract himself from the pain, spending hours listening to drops falling from the tap and hit the drain in the bathroom.  
  
And time went on like this, and as the hours lengthened, Glenn almost swore he could physically feel the seconds passing. He kept taking the pills whenever he felt the pain in his legs return, but he did not move away from the wall.  
  
Not even when the water he’d downed the pills with started tingling in the lower region did he try for the bathroom. The pain in his legs was still present, and just trying to move was unbearable enough.  
  
So he waited, for someone, anyone to come through the door that seemed miles away from reach. He closed his eyes again, trying to get some rest.  
  
Daryl would be searching for him by now, Glenn was sure of that much. The thought comforted him. He would have contacted his family by now too—they'll all be looking, he thought.  
  
He tried picturing Daryl, picturing him angry, hurt, worried. Will he ever find me? Glenn thought, and it made his heart swell, then sink. What if he would never see Daryl again?  
  
He went back in his head to the day they met as comfort.    
  
It was an ordinary workday at Greene’s Pizza Parlor. Glenn had been working the evening shift, driving around in the old Alero with freshly made pizza’s in the passenger seat. The radio played The Chainsmokers like always, and the sun set behind the Atlanta skyscrapers in orange and pink.  
  
Glenn had four more rounds to do before his shift was over and he finally could rush home to his bed and sleep. He parked the car outside of the address he’d been given to deliver two pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese on one.

The place had been in a low-rent neighborhood. Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the structure. It was a square grey building, with narrow windows in straight rows. There was nothing about it in the very least picturesque or attractive, but Glenn was fascinated by it.

He rushed up the stairs to the porch with the boxes of pizzas in hand and rang the doorbell. The door opened… and so did the one in the now.  
  
Glenn opened his eyes hastily as the sound of the metal door opened and Negan walked inside with the same, familiar smirk that made Glenn want to strike him across the face. He forgot all about what he had been dreaming about and scowled as his kidnapper approached.  
  
He did not carry his bat with him this time, which Glenn thought was because he did not see his captive as much of a threat. Instead, the man was carrying a plate with a burger.  
  
Glenn’s stomach flipped as he looked at Negan—brows furrowed; confusion shadowed only by his growing dismay.  
  
 “Finally awake.” Negan said cheerily. -”You’ve been out for a long time. I thought you might be hungry.” He sat down in front of Glenn on the ground, placed the plate beside him and reached out for one of Glenn’s legs, making the captive retract it, crying out in pain.  
  
 “Easy, I am not going to hurt you. I am just checking. You see, we obviously could not take you to a hospital, and we only had bandages, which Dwight did not wrap very well I can see now, oh it looks pretty bad.” Negan spoke as if though the subject was that of a minor injury.  
  
 “However, it will probably heal on it’s own. I’m sorry it had to come to this, it’s just that I can’t let you escape and you were being very disobedient. I just had to do it.”  
  
Negan smiled and scooched closer, making Glenn grunt in protest, eyes wide and mouth dry.  
  
 “You see, Daryl probably already knows that you are here, or, more he knows you are with me.” Negan chuckled, his voice lilting. Glenn lit up in hope, but as Negan continued, it faded all the same. -”Well, let’s see if he’s as stupid as he looks. He has called me a lot the last couple of hours, so I thought that it’s time to call him back, don’t you think?”  
  
Negan pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed a number, the beeping sound of every number a step closer to Daryl. Glenn wanted to grab the phone from Negan and talk to Daryl, but held back when Negan placed the phone to his ear and moved to sit directly next to Glenn against the wall.  
  
Glenn could not hear, and as fear had him gripped, he did not turn to look at Negan next to him either. He kept his eyes on the ground in front of him, hands in his lap.  
  
 “Hello old friend!” Daryl had picked up, and Negan was greeting him sweetly. -”How are you?”  
  
The urge to grab the phone increased, but as Negan placed his arm around his shoulder, his courage shrank. Glenn turned to look at the man, only to find him grinning in surprise.  
  
 “You are looking for who? No, I have no idea.”  
  
Glenn’s stomach churned with dread, face dropping. Daryl did not know where he was, more so, he did not know Glenn was right there, next to the man he was speaking to. Glenn was just about to scream, cry out to let his lover know, when Negan’s big, rough hand he had snaked around Glenn’s shoulder, captured his lips in a tight hold, gagging him.  
  
 “Seriously man, how should I know? I didn’t even know you had a lover, don’t even know what he looks like.” Negan turned to look at Glenn, eyes wide and pleased. Glenn’s welled over with tears, anger and sorrow swallowing him.  
  
 “You want me and the guys help you look?” He asked. -”Sure yeah of course. For old times sakes. No, no, no, no hard feelings. It’s all in the past.” Negan pulled Glenn closer to him by the handgag so that his head rested against the man’s chest.  
  
Glenn was fighting now, screaming into the hand, scratching at it with his nails.  
  
 “It’s another job, nothing to worry about. Yeah? It could be the Vagos, have you been in trouble with them lately? Oh no, well, I’ll talk to the guys and we’ll meet you somewhere? I’ll call you back. Yeah, no trouble.”

Negan hung up, but did not let go of Glenn.  
  
 “I was wrong. He _is_ as stupid as he looks.” He laughed. Glenn had stopped fighting, but the tears could not be halted. He had been so close.  
  
 “Oh, you thought I was going to tell him that I have you? That sounds like a cliched story don’t you think? He’d come here to try and save you? No, that’s too boring.” Negan let go of Glenn’s lips, and grabbed him by the hair, forcing eye contact.  
  
 “No, I am going to use him in his desperate state. He thinks we are going to help him find you, in return, he’s going to do stuff for me, like back in the days. But sweetheart, he’s never going to find you.”  
  
 “No.” Glenn could not find any other words. Negan only smirked down on him.  
  
 “When the time comes, I am going to show him to you, but by then it will be too late. I will already have made you mine. You see…” Negan pulled Glenn closer, placing his other hand directly on his inner thigh, close to his groin. -”He took the woman I loved from me. He took her and destroyed her. He thought he could steal something of mine, runaway and think that he could escape me for the rest of his life.” He hissed.  
  
 “Stop! No!” Glenn screamed in panic as Negan’s hand moved further up the thigh.  
  
 “Well I am going to show him what happens to people who fuck with me.” Negan growled and dove down on Glenn’s lips, forced his tongue down his throat as he pressed him up against the wall. Glenn struggled, but in a complete shocked state that made it hard for him.  
  
Negan kept bruising his lips with kisses, hands roaming where they shouldn’t. Glenn drummed his fists against his assailant’s chest, pushed at his face and even tried biting, but Negan seemed to ignore it all.  
  
Ones Negan released Glenn, the captive gasped for breath, struggling heatedly on the swell of his fight—rage burning in his chest. But he stilled at Negan’s next words, cold and low as they tittered from the man’s sneering lips.  
  
 “I am going to do to you what he did to Carol. I am going to make you mine, whether you like it or not. I am going to destroy you, in front of him. And it is going to be fun.”  


-  


Everything changed from that moment. A mattress had been put in the room, where Glenn could rest. Negan visited twice a day, bringing meals and water and would take him to the bathroom when he needed. Negan did not kiss him again, only touch him inappropriately while talking about Daryl.  
  
The two other men only came and went to clean the bathroom, change the sheets or to change the bandages around Glenn’s legs. He learned their names. Dwight, a skinny, tall man with blonde hair to his shoulders and a scar across the face. Simon, also tall and skinny, with greyish hair and a mustache.  
  
They never spoke to Glenn, but the look on Dwight’s face every time he came through the door showed pity, maybe remorse. Glenn had tried to talk to him, but was always ignored.  
  
Negan would often tell Glenn when he’d met Daryl, what he had said and done. It pained Glenn, but at the same time it was a reassurance that Daryl was still looking for him. Just in all the wrong places.  
  
Glenn’s legs were getting better and better with every passing day, but he still could not stand, could not escape. One evening, Glenn could only guess the time - Negan walked through the metal door like always, sat down next to him on the mattress and began to stroke his hand over Glenn’s thigh.  
  
 “I brought you something.” He said and pulled his phone out. For a second Glenn thought that he was going to get to talk to Daryl, but when Negan opened the itunes app and pressed play on a song, the hope died out and was replaced with disappointment and confusion.  
  
 “I heard from Daryl that you like to dance.” Negan said, placed the phone on the soft sheets and got on his feet. -”He told me that he never had the courage to take you dancing since he’s so bad at it. So I was thinking…” Glenn could not believe it.  
  
The Police began to sing Every Breath You Take, Negan cocked a grin, shifted closer and reached down to pick Glenn off the mattress, hooking his hands underneath his arms.  
  
Glenn tensed all over, his body taut and rigid as he struggled to remain unmoving, pulled up against Negan’s form. Glenn felt one foot touch the ground, igniting a familiar pain through his entire leg. The fear of breaking them again, the fear of never walking again made him almost crawl up against Negan’s body, and grab the back of the man’s jacket.  
  
He could both hear and feel his kidnapper laugh, enjoying it. The scene was atrocious, to someone unaware of the situation, it looked like a hug between two lovers. The hatred Glenn felt, the uncomfortable and wrong feeling at the pit of his stomach swirling.  
  
 “Just hold on tight sweetheart. I don’t want to drop you.” Negan’s voice boomed in Glenn’s chest. It was playful, sinister.  
  
The music continued playing and Negan began to slow dance to it, arms wrapped around Glenn as he walked around where he stood. Glenn pretended he was not there, that he was somewhere else, dancing with Daryl.  
  
He could see what Negan was doing. Taking something Daryl wanted to do with Glenn, doing it himself to throw away the chance of it being special. If Glenn were to get out of there, he would probably never be able to dance again, fear of being dropped, fear of being hurt all over again.  
  
The thought made Glenn cry. Silent tears fell from his face and down on the black jacket he held onto. Negan could not see it, but still he knew.  
  
 “It’s alright.” He hushed, as if trying to calm him. It only made it worse.  
  
 “Please…” Glenn mumbled against the jacket. Negan made a questioning sound.  
  
 “Please stop this. Daryl did not mean to hurt anyone. He’s not like that. Please, let me go, let me see him.”  
  
 “That’s nice, how you are trying to defend him. You are a good person Glenn. Too good.” Negan responded and embraced the other man tighter.  
  
Glenn did not understand. The man never had good intentions, especially not when it came to Glenn. No Glenn was a pawn, to be toyed with and later - tossed away. Yet, the compliments were new, even though they did very little difference to Glenn’s hatred for Negan.  
  
As they danced, Glenn could feel Negan’s growing bulge against his briefs, and it made him start to struggle. “Please, put me down.” He begged.  
  
To his surprise, Negan stopped and slowly put Glenn down on the mattress, but to his dread, Negan got on it too and laid Glenn down on his back, hovering above him.  
  
 “No.” Glenn attempted to turn away from reach, but Negan straddled him down and played with the waistband of his briefs. Glenn was terrified because he knew where it could go, and where it probably was going.  
  
 “I wonder, did Daryl ever take you like a woman? Showing who’s in charge, who’s the dominant one?” Negan asked, curiosity coating his voice.  
  
 “Did he?” He asked impatiently when Glenn did not respond.  
  
 “No…” Glenn exhaled, tired from the fighting and the feelings.  
  
Daryl had always been thoughtful, careful and respecting during sex, and even though Daryl usually topped, Glenn did not feel like less of a man being bottom.  
  
Negan didn’t make him feel less of a man though, but less of a human.  
  
 “  “What a waste. You know…” Negan cleared his throat, moving away from Glenn and sat up against the wall on the mattress. -”Daryl is a lucky guy, two pretty bitches, that is two more than he deserve.”  
  
Glenn did not dare to talk or move.    
  
 “You are very pretty you know. Like a woman. I’m amazed how you would go for someone like Daryl.”  
  
Negan reached out as Glenn slowly sat up to touch his soft cheek, making the younger man jerk back. “I know how happy you made him feel, he keeps telling me. That’s how Carol made me feel.”  
  
When Glenn kept giving him the silent treatment, Negan pulled out a black box from his jacket pocket.  
  
 “Oh and what’s this?” Negan asked with false eager merriment. He flicked the lid open, exposing the glint of a silver ring. Glenn’s shoulders fell, his stomach churning.  
  
“A ring. I found this in that hideous leather jacket you were wearing, in a hidden pocket. I know that the jacket isn’t yours. He was going to propose huh?” A grin stretched on his lips. -“That is terrible timing!” He laughed.  
  
Glenn said nothing, but the pain in his chest only tightened. Daryl was probably going to propose on the day he was taken. Glenn looked at the floor and let the tears fall freely again. This time he could not silence his cries, and the room soon echoed with sobs.  
  
He tried reaching for the ring, but Negan got on his feet, put the ring in his pocket again, did not say another word and left. As the door shut and locked, Glenn put his head on the pillow and cried himself to sleep, thinking of how it could have been.  
  
-  
  
By Glenn’s count, it had now been around six weeks since his capture, and things had continued very much the same—his hope decreasing with every day. His body weak, and even though his legs had completely healed, they were by far the weakest.

He had kept on dreaming about Daryl. How he had opened the door that evening when Glenn rang the doorbell. How he had taken the pizza and paid without a word, but when Glenn was about to leave down the stairs, he stumbled and fell.  
  
Daryl had then helped him inside, taken care of his twisted ankle and then driven him to the hospital. They had bonded that night. Daryl had even stayed with him at the hospital overnight since Glenn’s family did not live in the city.  
  
Glenn had fallen in love that night, and even if Daryl had not, he eventually did. Glenn still remembered the day Daryl had asked if he could move in with him.  
  
His memories were erupted as the door ones again opened, Glenn expected, dreaded Negan - only to find Dwight walking inside. Glenn sat up slowly, looking at the other man cautiously as he closed the door. Dwight looked back and greeted with a nod before walking inside the bathroom to clean it.  
  
 “E-excuse me…” Glenn asked, voice raw from the lack of use. Dwight appeared in the doorway. “Yes?”  
  
 “Can you speak to me? About anything? I think I am going crazy.” It was true, Glenn felt like he was going either mute or ballistic. He needed something to hold onto reality, to sanity. Even if it was one of his kidnappers, as long as it wasn’t Negan - it was fine.  
  
 “Uhm… I don’t know, I am not supposed to.” Dwight said carefully.  
  
 “I won’t tell. I promise. I just, what’s the weather today?” Glenn tried smiling, he had not done it in a long time and it felt strange.

 “It’s sunny.” Dwight mumbled, remaining in the doorway.  
  
 “That’s nice.” Glenn replied and closed his eyes, imagining it’s warmth on his skin. Dwight looked down on the floor, saying nothing else.  
  
 “Do you mind? I need to use the bathroom, and I might be able to walk there. I just need you in case I can’t.” Glenn asked. Dwight looked up with uncertain yet intrigued eyes. When the other man slowly began walking towards him did Glenn notice himself shake in anticipation.  
  
All he needed was the keys, and even if Dwight was taller and bigger than him, he still had a chance, as long as his legs could carry him. So he waited with a fake smile on the mattress to lure the man in.  
  
Dwight reached down to grab Glenn’s hands.  
  
 “You have to be quick.” The man warned. Glenn nodded and let Dwight pull him up slowly. He prayed that he could stand, that his legs had healed enough and the right way. If they hadn’t, Glenn knew that there was not much more he could do.  
  
Dwight caught Glenn in his arms as the korean man almost fell, but he did not feel any pain, just - a bizarre feeling in his tired limbs.  
  
 “Thank you.” Glenn whispered and used Dwight as a pillar to right himself. The man turned his gaze away to the side, and only then did Glenn notice the burn mark across his face. He realized that he had not been close enough to Dwight to have noticed it before.  
  
Glenn felt compassion towards Dwight for a second, knowing fully well who had given him the scar. When Dwight cleared his throat, Glenn noticed how he had been staring. He bowed his head and took his first step in weeks.  
  
It felt like taking his first step in forever. He smiled as he took the next. Relieved, he let Dwight think they were heading for the bathroom, when in reality, he was just warming up for escape.  
  
 “I’m sorry.” Dwight said and it caught Glenn off guard. -”For what he did to you.”  
  
Glenn looked up to meet two chocolate brown eyes of honesty. He gave a nod as he prepared a fist to punch him in the face but a voice he recognized tore through his courage.    
  
 “Look at you!” Negan exclaimed from where he stood by the door. -”Up and walking.”    
  
Glenn could feel himself tense all over, as did Dwight. How long had he been standing there? The blonde man suddenly released his hold on him and at first did Glenn think that he would fall to the floor, now unsupported. But he remained standing on his own.  
  
 “My apologies Negan sir.” Dwight begged in panic as he kneeled.  
  
 “So how does it feel?” Negan ignored Dwight and walked up to Glenn, who took a deep breath then, the air shuttering through parted lips on its exhale.  
  
Glenn suddenly felt vulnerable again. He refused to look at Negan, and instead looked down on Dwight.  
  
 “Was Dwight of any help? He usually isn’t.” Negan’s words were taunting, and Glenn noticed Dwight shudder at them. -”How about you leave us, and we’ll talk later.” He directed his words at Dwight, who gave a slight nod and scurried out of the room, leaving Glenn with his worst nightmare.  
  
 “Now that you are on your feet, I suggest a shower. You do stink worse than my mother’s corpse.” Negan grinned. He wasn’t wrong, Glenn could smell himself, the sweat and salt and blood. But when the man reached out, Glenn couldn’t help but flinch—jerking away on instinct.  
  
Negan’s face fell, all amusement lost.  
  
 “We have been through this. Disobedience equals punishment. You want me to break your arms next? Maybe I should break Daryl’s? Just do as I say.” He ordered.  
  
Glenn felt as though he might vomit when Daryl was mentioned, his skin breaking out into a cold sweat—the gravity of his figurative immobility only just starting to settle.  
  
He let Negan take him by the wrist and pull him inside of the bathroom.  
  
 “Keep your arms at your sides.” Negan ordered as he began unbuttoning the first button on Glenn’s shirt. Glenn closed his eyes, pretending to be with Daryl again.  
  
 “I have a small surprise for you. But you are going to have to wait until after you’ve washed up. And if you behave.” Glenn did not care about what Negan had to offer, but he also did not have strength enough to fight him. As Negan kept unbuttoning his shirt, Glenn did not move.  
  
Not until Negan told him to raise his arms above his head. The man pulled his shirt off slowly, as if savouring the moment - making Glenn want to die.  
  
Paying no mind to Glenn’s discomfort, Negan went to trace his fingers down the younger man’s chest before tugging at the briefs.  
  
 “You do this for me?” Negan asked playfully and began stroking his hands on Glenn’s upper body.  
  
Eyes distant, Glenn nodded almost unnoticeably and hooked his thumbs beneath the elastic of the waistband and dropped his shorts to his feet in one motion and quickly moved a hand to cup his privates. He looked at Negan then, as if to ask what now, swallowing his vulnerable revulsion—chest rising and falling heavily atop the stutter of his ribs.  
  
Amused, Negan smiled and gestured to the shower.  
  
Tired, Glenn stepped inside and waited. He could hear Negan undress, and with every zipper, every buckle being undone, the fear grew. He soon felt Negan enter behind him, the warmth he radiated in the cold, tiled room like a burn.  
  
 “Hands behind your back please.” Negan whispered close to his ear. Glenn exhaled and reached his arms behind him, to soon feel the harsh material of a zip-tie being pulled taut around his wrists.  
  
At first, Glenn wondered how he was supposed to shower like this, but his realization answered him and he could feel himself starting to shake.  
  
Negan turned the shower on and cold water sprayed down on them both, making Glenn flinch. It quickly turned warmer and steam soon erupted towards the ceiling. Negan began to slowly run a cloth down the slope of Glenn’s spine and across the blades of his shoulders.  
  
 “You’ve lost some weight. I guess I am to blame for that.” Negan observed as he washed Glenn. -”However, you are still beautiful.”  
  
Glenn clenched his jaw as he stared furiously at the shower glass door in front of him, biting the inside of his lip. It was still uncomfortable getting compliments from Negan, but more he was angry that he was there, in a shower with him, naked. Negan’s acts, Glenn had realized, were more to taunt, then to scare.  
  
Negan was doing everything Daryl should be doing to Glenn.  
  
 “You don’t like it when I talk to you as if you’re a woman, do you?” Negan teased at Glenn’s ear again, while rubbing the cloth up and down the younger man’s ass cheeks, the motion probing—intimate. Negan’s touch surveying and light.  
  
 “I am not a woman.” Glenn gritted out between his teeth, clenching his fists where they stayed behind him, trembling.  
  
 “Could’ve fooled me.” Negan turned Glenn around, facing him, leaning him up against the glass. -”You’re skin is as smooth, as pale as a woman’s.” Glenn could now see Negan’s naked body for the first time and it intimidated him. The bulk, the built, the big guy south pointing north. He was like a turned on giant and Glenn had never wanted to run as much as then.  
  
Negan circled the cloth with purpose then, brushing across the russet disks of Glenn’s nipples, sliding into the groove of his sternum and the dip of his clavicles. When his touch went below Glenn’s navel, did he squirm futilely in horror. Negan cleaned his shaft and balls, before pulling his foreskin back, cleaning beneath the head.  
  
 “Not even Carol had skin like yours.” Negan leaned closer, and Glenn cursed how he could do nothing about it. -”Or as thick eyelashes as you.” Negan stroke a thumb across Glenn’s lips. -”Or as full, pink lips as you.”  
  
Glenn turned his head away, angry to the point of seeing red. He hated the way Negan talked about him. Degrading him. He was a man, and Daryl had always treated him as one.  
  
 “You know at first, I was going to kill you. That’s how I was going to get my revenge. But when I first saw you…” Negan grabbed the shampoo bottle from the floor, poured some into the palm of his hand and began rubbing it into Glenn’s scalp. -”I knew I wasn’t going to be able to.”  
  
The vanilla scent from the shampoo blended with the steam, and Negan’s words made Glenn nauseous. Negan pulled Glenn beneath the stream of water and rinsed it out. The asian man kept his eyes shut, but when his chest touched Negan’s, he flinched back.  
  
 “Instead, I am thinking how you can help me run this place one day. You and me together, followin' the rules, workin' on the same side of things, that's all this was ever about. And it still can be for you. I know it's hard to picture, considering what I have done. But, Glenn... we all got shit to get over.”

 “I’d rather have you kill me.” Glenn snorted.  
  
Negan grinned and turned the water off. He pulled Glenn out of the shower, grabbed a towel and began drying the other man in the same fashion as he did washing him. Glenn let himself be dried with only Daryl in his mind, shutting everything else out.  
  
Negan walked out of the bathroom after re-dressing but returned not even ten seconds later, with a folded pile of clothes in his hands. He put them on the toilet seat and pulled out a knife, with which he cut the zip-tie around Glenn’s wrist with.  
  
 “Wear this.” Negan smiled and held up what seemed to be clean briefs and something Glenn could not make out. Something burgundy in silk. Glenn pulled the trunks on but stopped in his tracks when Negan held the silk clothing up, revealing a silk robe, a definite female silk robe.

 “I am not wearing that.” Glenn argued.  
  
 “It’s either this, or nothing.” Negan smiled challenging. -”And I suggest you wear something considering you’ll be eating with the gang tonight.”  
  
Glenn just glared at Negan before grabbing it from his hands and putting it on, covering himself up again.  
  
 “Someone will be here in a few hours to get you. I want you to behave at the dinner. I told you I have a surprise for you. You don’t want to miss it.”  
  
Negan winked, leaned in and kissed Glenn on his cheek, which Glenn tried to avoid, before walking out the bathroom. Glenn soon heard the metal door open, close and lock, leaving him on his own again.  
  
He could finally breathe normally. Glenn dried his hair with the towel and looked himself in the mirror above the sink, repulsed by what he saw.  
  
No, there wasn’t much difference in appearance. A mustasch was faintly showing below his nose, his black curls had grown longer, reaching his neck. His cheekbones were sharper, the weight he’d lost had made his face slimmer as well.  
  
But no, it was not about how he looked. It was that he for the first time looked upon a man who had lost himself. Who had given up hope and had let his tormenter win.  
  
He began to cry out Daryl’s name, hiding his face in his hands. He remembered his lover’s long hair that he would pull his fingers through because Daryl liked that. He remembered those ocean blue eyes that always looked at him with a glint every time he told a joke. He remembered those thin lips that took his and how unbelievably sweet the taste of another man could be.  
  
Glenn wanted to be held by those strong and comforting arms, wanted to hear his raspy voice call his name, wanted one more moment with him.  
  
He dried his tears, combed his fingers through his black hair and pulled the belt around the robe tighter before exiting the bathroom. He did not want to sit on the mattress, ever again. Instead he paced around the room, exercising his legs.  
  
It wasn’t until he had grown tired that the metal door opened and Simon walked inside with a big grin on his face.  
  
 “Good evening princess.” He provoked as he looked Glenn up and down. He approached the asian man, walked behind him and pulled his wrists behind him again, tying them with another zip-tie. Glenn noticed how one of the sleeves of the robe failed him as it slid down, revealing his right shoulder.  
  
Simon did not seem to mind it, as he pulled out something from his pocket Glenn could not see, until it was brought from behind him over his head - a gag.  
  
Before he could say anything was the cloth pulled between his lips and tied behind his head. The fabric was big in his mouth, parting his lips.  
  
 “Now, let’s go.” Simon chuckled and grabbed Glenn by the arm, forcing him out the door - for the first time in weeks. His bare feet was cold against the ground as he was led down a dark hallway.  
  
Glenn tried to locate a way out, in case of escape. But they rounded corner after corner in the tunnel-like pathways and did not stop until a wooden door appeared before them. Simon opened the door and pulled Glenn inside to what seemed like a bigger industrial room with shelves, chairs and a big sofa.  
  
Glenn realized that it was the gang’s headquarters ones he saw the men, all 20 of them wearing the same jackets. 20. Twenty men who were now staring at him with a mix set of eyes. Negan greeted them both with a sick grin.  
  
 “Well, well. Here he is, the man of the hour.” He said and then turned to the men behind him as they all laughed. No. One man was not laughing. The man Negan was looking directly at.  
  
Glenn had trouble standing. The man wore the same outfit as the rest of the gang, fitting in. But he did not fit in. Because that man was Daryl Dixon, standing at the back in shock. His hair had been cut shorter, but was still a chestnut brown. He had grown a longer beard however, and his eyes looked tired and worn. He was beautiful.  
  
Glenn, also in shock, took one step towards him - but was immediately stopped by the grip Simon had on his arm.  
  
Daryl sprung into action, and ran passed most of the men until some eventually caught him.  
  
 “G-Glenn!!?” Daryl shouted desperately as he fought the men off. Glenn had never felt so happy and so sad at the same time, as he began pulling against the grip on him.  
  
 “Drhlmm!!” He cried, muffled by the gag in his mouth.  
  
 “Settle down, settle down gentlemen.” Negan spoke then as he took Glenn from Simon and pulled him close while the asian man kept struggling.  
  
 “Negan you bastard!” Daryl yelled, anger, confusion and hatred coating every word. -”It was you all along!”  
  
Negan only chuckled and the rest of the men joined in.  
  
 “Now now…” The tone in his voice going colder. -”I said, settle down.” He said as he received Lucille from one of his men.  
  
Daryl did, because Negan was now holding his bat up to Glenn’s face.  
  
 “Good.” The leader smiled and pushed Glenn into Simon’s arms. -”Now let’s talk business.”


	2. Part 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148899070@N05/35878266555/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  
 “What do you want?” Daryl fumed, struggling viciously against the grip Negan’s men held him in. Negan chuckled and walked up to him, fiddling playfully with Lucille in his hand.    
  
 “I already got what I  _ want _ .” He stated and pointed towards Glenn -”Now I just  _ need _ you to do everything I tell you to do and it will all be fine.” Smiling, he turned to his men holding Daryl who forced their captive down on the floor and pulled his hands behind his back.    
  
Glenn battled against Simon’s grip on his biceps, wanting nothing more than to be by Daryl’s side, to get to talk to him, to touch him.     
  
 “Let him go, he’s got nothing to do with this. Please, I will do whatever you want, just…” Daryl’s plead was interrupted by Negan’s shushing.    
  
 “You are not getting it.” Negan scoffed and crouched down in front of Daryl. -”You are going to do whatever I want, because that way you keep not only your little boyfriend, but also yourself alive. I am not letting him go, frankly - I am getting quite acquainted with him.”    
  
Negan snapped his fingers and Glenn was pushed forward by Simon and forced down in front of Daryl, next to Negan - who placed a hand on his naked shoulder, despite Glenn’s attempt to shrug him off. Daryl looked at Glenn with such anguish that it made the asian man shudder.    
  
 “Yes. Glenn and I have gotten to know each other plenty haven’t we?” Negan turned the question to Glenn, but did not wait for a response and instead continued, -”And you’d think he’s got nothing to do with this, but I would beg to differ.”    
  
Negan then moved his hand on Glenn’s shoulder slowly further down his arm, pushing silk out of the way, revealing more skin. Daryl noticed, and jerked forward in effort to stop him - but was held back.    
  
 “You see Daryl, the day you took what was rightfully mine and ran, that was the day you decided to make me your enemy. So, here I am playing your game, taking something that was yours - as my own.”    
  
Negan pulled Glenn closer, placing his cheek against the younger man's mockingly, to which Glenn tried getting away from - eyes never leaving Daryl.   
  
 “Kill me then, Just… kill me and you’ll have your revenge.” Daryl spat, making himself look bigger, more intimidating - in order to flaunt a pride he did not really have.    
  
Glenn reacted to those words, objections muffled into the gag.   
  
 “That would be too easy my friend. Also, you have always been a great handler, one of the best. It would be such a non-profitable waste.” Negan smiled and let out a brief chuckle. -”No, I will keep you around, and you will continue with your excellent work - and I promise not to kill your dear Glenn. That, or I will kill  _ both _ of you, right here, right now.”    
  
A heavy silence hung in the air as the two men eyed each other before Daryl turned his to the floor, defeated. Negan laughed, a spark of amused clarity flashing in his eyes.    
  
 “Very well. We have ourselves a deal.” He got on his feet, pulling Glenn along and shoved him back into Simon’s arms. -”Now, I am starving and I promised our guest dinner…”    
  
Glenn couldn’t breathe, couldn’t stand straight. The hope of seeing Daryl and getting out was crushed when Daryl gave in, too much for him. He crumbled in Simon’s arms into unconsciousness, halting Negan’s words.    
  
 “Glenn!” Daryl yelled in worry.    
  
Negan walked over to the fainted captive, lifted his head by the chin and tutted.    
  
 “Looks like I am going to have to hold onto that promise a little longer. Take him back to the room, feed him when he wakes up.” Negan ordered and turned to Daryl who were janked to his feet.

-”And take this one back to his, after you’ve beaten the shit out of him. You know, just to get my point across how serious I am. Daryl, I would advise you NOT to go to the police, not that they would put their trust in such a lowlife as yourself, but because that would go against our deal, wouldn’t it? I would have to kill Glenn.”    
  
As Glenn was pulled out of the room by Simon, Negan walked up to Daryl. -”And I don’t want to kill Glenn. I really don’t.” He grinned, earning a hateful scowl back from Daryl.    
  
Negan leaned in closer, put his lips by the other man’s ear and whispered;   
  
 “You don’t just dispose of a perfect woman like that, do you?.”    
  
Daryl could only see red as he was pulled out of the room by Negan’s thugs, Negan waving him goodbye with a pleased grin before turning to his men.   
  
 “Now, who’s starving!?” and the rest cheered along.    
  
-   
  
Glenn woke up in the familiar room, hands still tied behind him, gag still in his mouth. He noticed himself not lying down, but his head resting on something. He turned his vision to find himself lying against a chest, and for a small second he thought it was Daryl, only to be greatly disappointed when he looked up to meet Negan’s face.    
  
 “Good morning.” He greeted and chuckled when Glenn began to writhe. The asian man soon found a heat on his chest, realizing it was Negan’s hand stroking him underneath the silk robe he was still wearing.    
  
Glenn let out a startled cry in answer, twisting his hips in a frantic attempt to buck Negan off. But the man’s hand only lowered further down at Glenn’s struggle.   
  
 “Careful, you don’t want to hurt yourself.” Negan pulled Glenn closer to his body and nuzzled his nose into the other man’s neck, sniffing in the scent - and up into his freshly shampooed hair.    
  
Glenn’s mind went straight to Daryl, and the worry for himself no longer the priority. He turned to look at Negan and began to talk incomprehensible words into the gag. Negan smiled amused before reaching for the cloth tied around his captive’s lips.    
  
 “Are you talkative today huh?”    
  
He pulled the gag down and Glenn immediately started talking, voice raw from the lack of use.    
  
 “Where is Daryl? What did you do to him?”    
  
 “Don’t worry about him. He’s a big boy” Negan replied. -”He can take care of himself.”    
  
 “I want to see him.”    
  
 “You still keep making these demands as if you have a say in anything, I want to think that you are either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid.” Negan sighed and shook his head. -”But since we are touching on the subject of demands, here is one: Kiss me.”  
  
Glenn’s stomach tightened—his head beginning to swim.    
  
 “No.” Glenn breathed out, hoping his word sounded stronger than he felt.    
  
 “So here’s how it works. You either do what I tell you, what I  _ demand _ \- and Daryl will live. You don’t do what I demand, I will kill him - right here, in front of you. So… How do you want it? It is just a simple kiss. Nothing harmful.”    
  
Glenn let out a whimpered gasp, fearing for Daryl’s life. He hesitated and before Glenn could even voice his protest, Negan leaned in.    
  
 “This is going to make him lose his shit.” Negan mumbled.   
  
Glenn felt the weight of Negan’s hand on his hip, lips brushing against his. It all felt so out of place, so wrong - but denying Negan’s threat would be foolish. He meant it. He would kill Daryl, Glenn knew that.    
  
So he swallowed his pride and closed the distance between them, kissing the lips of his kidnapper. He wanted to pull away immediately but Negan stopped him by placing a hand at the back of his head, pushing him even closer - if that was even possible.    
  
Negan’s tongue entered his mouth and claimed every corner. Glenn kept kissing back with small effort, fearing the consequences if he didn’t.    
  
Negan began to trace a path along Glenn’s skin underneath the robe, starting down the quivering tendons of Glenn’s neck and then across the smooth, flat of his chest.

Negan then slipped a hand quietly beneath Glenn’s boxers and taking the base of the asian man’s member gently between forefinger and thumb.    
  
Glenn shut his eyes and whimpered into the other man’s mouth, squirming in his lap at the sensation. Hands still behind him powerless, he could do nothing but sit there and give what Negan took.    
  
Negan eventually broke the kiss and chuckled, his voice low.   
  
 “Good. Very good. If only Daryl were here to see.”    
  
Glenn turned his gaze aside, shame and hatred mixed in his stomach, swirling around like a storm. With a grip still on his member, Negan moved and placed Glenn on his back on the mattress, positioning himself between his legs.    
  
 “No, please.” Glenn pleaded, fearing Negan’s eyes that were raking hungrily over Glenn’s nakedness as the robe fell to his sides, revealing olive skin.    
  
He knew what the position meant, what the demand was - but he could not do it. He could not just let him.    
  
 “I will stop, when you tell me what I want to hear.” Negan said, his touch as falsely soothing as the smile on his lips.    
  
Glenn looked desperately up on the other man, and winched when Negan began to pull his briefs down.   
  
 “What?” Glenn asked, panic in his voice.    
  
 “It’s easy. It’s a four word sentence and goes;  _ I belong to Negan. _ ” Negan whispered as he threw Glenn’s underwear aside and unzipped his own jeans. -”Those four words are the reason you and Daryl are still alive, that no one else has touched you, that you are right now under me. You belong to me, and I want you to say it.”    
  
 “I… I no, I…” Glenn was struggling to find words, tears forming in his eyes.    
  
 “Daryl belong to me, Carol did, Dwight and Simon… You…” Negan pulled out his own member and started stroking it. Glenn refused to look and kept his eyes up into brown. -”You belong to me. The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be for you, for Daryl. So... say it.”   
  
 “I... “ Glenn forced out, but whimpered and squirmed to relieve the pain that was forming around his entrance, his head fuzzy as Negan pressed harder against it.    
  
 “I refuse.” He bit out, shut his eyes and grimaced, knowing what was to come.    
  
But he did not care. If by saying what Negan wanted him to say, it would mean he would give up. And he refused to give up.   
  
And yet, it didn’t.    
  
Instead, Negan laughed and pulled his dick away. Hovering over Glenn, he shook his head in amusement.    
  
 “I am impressed. You got balls after all.” Negan placed a hand on Glenn’s cheek and leaned closer, brushing noses together. -”However, I did tell you what would happen... DWIGHT!” He yelled his henchman’s name, startling Glenn.    
  
Dwight entered not even ten seconds later, head bowed.    
  
 “Yes, Negan sir.”    
  
 “I want you to go and cut Daryl’s right hand for me and bring it here.”    
  
Glenn panicked, repeating no’s over and over again as he switched gazes from Negan to the man by the door.      
  
 “No?” Negan glared, brown into brown. -”No what?”    
  
 “Don’t hurt him please.”    
  
 “Then, say it.” Negan’s voice grew darker, matching the timid look in his eyes. The man’s patience had finally worn thin.   
  
 “I belong to Negan.” Glenn exhaled, thinking it was going to be hard a second time.    
  
But now, with Daryl’s life being threatened, it was as easy as breathing. Negan grinned.    
  
 “Again.” He whispered out, brushing his lips over Glenn’s again.    
  
 “I belong to Negan.” Glenn repeated, his entire body going slack.   
  
Negan brushed hair from Glenn’s brow, “Good. And you won’t forget it now - will you?” he asked then, his touch soft.   
  
Glenn shut his eyes and shook his head feebly. Negan crushed his lips against the asian man’s and forced his tongue inside yet again. Glenn continued to let him, let him violate him with his lips, with his hands, with his words. He had never felt so weak and useless in his entire life.    
  
 “Dwight will feed you and take you to your new room. I will see you later.” Negan said ones he pulled away. He got up, turned on heel and left the room, the door shutting heavily in his wake.   
  
The resulting silence was deafening.

 

-

 

After dinner Glenn had been untied and grabbed harshly, two pairs of hands clamped tightly round his biceps as they forced him out of the room and through the haunting hallways.    
  
He did not fight or resist in any manner, even after the men knocked on the door and Negan opened it, wearing nothing but a black pair of slacks that rode obscenely low on his narrow hips.   
  
Negan stood back and allowed Glenn to enter before thanking the men for delivering him and he closed the door behind them.   
  
Glenn gazed at what was to be his new prison and he was certainly unimpressed. The concrete walls were the same as in the room he had grown familiar with, but within these there were furniture. A table with four chairs, a bookcase and a king-sized bed with a black-steel frame.   
  
His eyes did linger on the set of shackles on the wall that he knew were there for one reason alone. He stood in the center of the room unmoving, trying to keep his breathing from rising which would indicate how unnerving he found this entire situation.    
  
It was obvious that the room was Negan’s. Where he slept, where no one else was allowed. It scared Glenn that he was now standing in the middle of it. Negan came up behind him, looking at him with hungry eyes.    
  
 “Do you like your new room?” He asked and placed his hands on his prisoner’s shoulders.    
  
 “Yes.” Glenn lied, head hanging low.    
  
Negan glanced around at the humble room as he walked around his captive, grinned and closed the distance between them. "Good. Now, strip."   
  
Glenn made no move to do as he'd requested.   
  
 “I am not in a hurry. One way or another.” Negan’s eyes glowed with desire. -"You will be sheathing my cock tonight."   
  
Glenn remained silent, but fear built up inside of him as he took in the words. Negan ran a hand through the tresses of Glenn’s silky, black hair.     
  
 "And I will make Daryl watch." He tightened his hold on the other man's hair before jerking his head up. -”Watch as I take what was his and make it rightfully mine." He lowered his head to place a bruising kiss on Glenn’s lips, soon gaining access to Glenn’s tongue and explored at his leisure.   
  
Glenn placed shaky hands against the other man’s chest, wanting to convince Negan not to do what he had said, fearing yet again that his words were going to come true.    
  
Negan eventually pulled away to cup Glenn's face to gaze at the flawless skin and beauty that looked back at him.     
  
 "You are mine." He rubbed his fingers against Glenn's slightly swollen lips.   
  
 “Please don’t make him watch. Just fuck me now and get it over with.” Glenn stated calmly, the tone not matching how he really felt.    
  
He did not want Negan to fuck him but if he could make the man do it now - he’d spare Daryl the pain.  

He noticed that the other man was taken aback by his statement and then a pleased grin stretched over his face.    
  
 ”Sounds good to me.”    
  
Negan reached out to untie the belt around Glenn’s waist, slowly, tenderly. He kept eye contact as he continued to undress his captive. He did no longer want Glenn to strip himself and the younger man could only guess it was because he had given Negan his approval by telling him to fuck him.    
  
As the silk robe fell from his shoulders down to the concrete floor, cold air bit at Glenn’s now naked body.    
  
Negan then moved to play with the waistband of Glenn’s boxers before pulling them down, crouching along as he went. Glenn stepped out of them and embraced himself, shuddering at the vulnerable state he was in.    
  
 “You really love Daryl, don’t you?” Glenn watched as Negan walked over to a dresser and removed a lubrication vial from it. -”You’d let yourself be humiliated, even violated, to keep him safe.”    
  
Glenn looked at the ground, shaking. He knew he did not have to answer the question. Negan knew as much as Glenn how much he cared for Daryl. The mention of his lover did however make his heart break all over again. He just wanted to see him so bad.    
  
 “I admire that about you Glenn.” Negan walked back to him, grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the bed where he tossed him down.       
  
Everything happened quickly after that and yet it felt like a lifetime. Glenn could only lay there as his legs were spread and two fingers were forced into him sharply. He winced at the pain but remained silent. He heard the sound of clothes rustling as Negan no doubt freed his cock.   
  
He kept his mind on being with Daryl pretending he was not in that room at that very moment. He kept thinking that he had to be brave, had to be strong for Daryl.    
  
Without warning, without word - The man grasped Glenn's hips and shoved himself in balls deep. An involuntary cry escaped his lips as he was stretched fully. Then Negan began a grueling pace, pounding him into the mattress.    
  
Negan was different during sex Glenn realized. Rough, possessive and angry. Not like the soft and tender way he usually would hold and caress him. He still however prefered the rough Negan any time of the day he realized.   
  
Soon he was angled to the side, with Negan kneeling on the bed between his spread legs fucking him. This new position hit his prostate with each repeated thrust.   
  
He looked up to find a sweaty but highly satisfied Negan looking back at him with such lust that it made him want to throw up. Nothing was right.    
  
The man proceeded to switch position three more times, fucking him for at least another hour.  Glenn was so exhausted that when Negan finally pulled out before spilling himself purposefully on Glenn’s chest he could barely react to what the man had sought to be a humiliating experience for him.   
  
Glenn could only lay there, certain he'd be unable to move. His eyes fluttered closed as his breathing grew calmer with each passing moment. He was almost half asleep when he heard a faint familiar voice cry out his name, pulling him back to consciousness.    
  
He turned mortified to lock eyes with Daryl standing in the doorway with two of Negan’s men holding him back.    
  
 “D-Daryl.” He exhaled and felt the prick of tears in his eyes—his throat tightening.    
  
How long had he been standing there?   
  
 “Oh shit…” Negan chuckled, drying sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. -”Haha did you like the show Daryl?”    
  
Negan was enjoying it, Glenn could tell and he was certain that it all had been a part of Negan’s plan but his focus was completely on Daryl’s injured, shocked, heart-broken face. He began to crawl off the bed, desperate to get to his lover.    
  
Negan did not stop him. He sat back on the bed and watched as Glenn, exhausted to the point of passing out any second, slowly made his way across the room towards Daryl.   
  
Daryl broke free from the grip and ran inside to embrace Glenn who stumbled and fell into his lovers arms. The warmth, the familiarity, the safeness made him tear up and sob. No longer feeling brave, no longer feeling strong.    
  
He wanted to just rest in Daryl’s haven forever.    
  
 “Glenn, I am so sorry!” Daryl’s beautiful crying voice vibrated against Glenn’s chest.    
  
For a moment, everything was perfect again. Until Daryl was pulled away from him by the two men and Negan grabbed Glenn against his chest.    
  
 “NO! Let go of me! Daryl!” He cried as he watched one of the men punch Daryl across the face before landing another blow to his chest, making the man fall to the floor in pain.    
  
 “G-Glenn!” He gurgled on the blood in his mouth as he tried to get up.    
  
Negan snickered behind Glenn, holding firm around his captive’s body. The men kept beating Daryl in front of him and Glenn could do nothing but beg for them to stop.   
  
 “I can make it stop. Just tell me what I want to hear.” Negan whispered in his ear.   
  
 “I belong to you. I belong to Negan! Please, stop!” Glenn cried desperately and the words did not mean a thing but were used as a way to stop Daryl’s torture.    
  
And the beating stopped, like a snap of a finger. The men backed away and Negan released his hold on Glenn. But it was a test. Glenn wanted to run over to Daryl - but knew that he couldn’t.    
  
He remained against Negan’s chest, head hung low in shame.    
  
 “Did you hear that Daryl? Did you hear what he said?” Negan asked, getting up and pulling Glenn with him. -”He said he belongs to Negan.”    
  
Daryl struggled staying awake as he looked up at both Negan and Glenn.    
  
 “Everyone eventually belongs to me. That’s how it works. Glenn belongs to me now, and…” He threw Glenn on the bed ones more before approaching Daryl. -”You belong to me too.”    
  
 “Please…” Daryl begged and it hurt Glenn to see his otherwise tough boyfriend plead.    
  
 “What?” Negan bent down and put a hand to his ear. -”I can’t hear you. You are going to have to speak up.”    
  
 “Please, let him go. I will do anything.”    
  
 “We have been through this.” Negan stated matter of factly and shook his head. -”I won’t do that. This is too much fun.”    
  
 “Daryl.” Glenn cried, not daring to move from the bed.   


 “I am going to make him my wife, like I planned to do with Carol.” Negan said. -”And I am going to use the ring you were going to propose with. Then I am going to fuck him over and over again until he won’t be able to remember your name.”    
  
 “No, please!” Daryl tried to get up, only to be kicked in the stomach by one of Negan’s men.    
  
Glenn got up from the bed, only to be pushed down immediately by Negan.    
  
 “But I am a kind man.” He gritted out as he pulled Glenn’s arms above his head, held them there while pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his bed stand drawer, locking the younger man to the bed frame. -”So I will let the two of you get some time to talk.”    
  
He snapped his fingers and the two men who abused Daryl, pulled him up and across the room - to the shackles on the wall. They locked him in place, his hands dangling over his head, leaving his feet untied.   
  
 “Shhh…” Negan shushed Glenn’s sobbing softly. -”Don’t cry.” He ran a hand down his prisoner’s face but kept looking at Daryl with a smug as the other two men left the room.    
  
 “Enjoy your time together.” Negan told Glenn and Daryl, before walking out the door and closing it behind him.    
  
Glenn and Daryl were alone for the first time in months. So close but so far away.    
  
Glenn struggled tiredly against the handcuffs while Daryl struggled to stay awake. When Glenn realized the uselessness of his fighting, his limbs went slack in his bonds and he turned to Daryl.    
  
 “Glenn.” Daryl whispered, causing the other man to tear up. -”I love you.”    
  
 “I love you too.” He breathed out, and it was the most truthful sentence that he’d ever spoken.    
  
 “I will get you out of here.” Daryl promised, winching at the pain in his ribs.    
  
 “We’ll both get out of here.” Glenn replied. -”Together.”    
  
 “Are you hurt?” Daryl asked, trying his best to look his boyfriend over worriedly. 

 “I’m fine.” Glenn assured. -”You on the other hand...”    
  
 “Don’t you worry about me.” Daryl coughed and strained against the shackles. -”I am going to kill him for hurting you.”    
  
Silence from words pulled the room smaller for a minute before Glenn spoke,   
  
 “Who was Carol?”    
  
 “She was like you, trapped in this dungeon by Negan. Forced to be his wife.” Daryl sighed. -”I helped her escape.”    
  
 “Where is she now?”    
  
 “Somewhere safe.” Daryl assured. -”I could not let Negan do that to her.”    
  
Silence lingered again, Glenn had so many questions, so many things to say. He rummaged through them all, wanting to find the right words, the words worthy of attention.    
  
 “Did you love her?” He finally asked.    
  
When Daryl didn’t reply Glenn was given an answer. He sighed and looked up at the concrete ceiling.    
  
 “Then why didn’t you stay with her?”    
  
 “I fell in love with someone else.” Daryl stated.    
  
Glenn felt relief as he exhaled, the words like a blessing because he was certain Daryl meant him.    
  
 “You should have told me… about you, about your past.”    
  
 “I thought you would fall out of love with me if I would have told you.” Daryl admitted. -”You don’t belong in this world.”    
  
 “Neither do you.” Glenn said and turned to look at Daryl. 

 “I would have said yes…” Glenn continued. -”If you would have asked me, I would have said yes. I still would say yes.” He cried.    
  
They shared a smile and everything was good again. At least until Glenn began to feel how the darkness was slowly swallowing him up. He was tired, and he had not felt it until now.    
  
 “Daryl…” Trying his utter best to keep his eyes open.   
  
 “Stay awake Glenn, please.”    
  
But it was useless. The weak state Negan had left him in was unbearable, like something was pushing him further down to earth. Everything hurt waist down, and Daryl being there made him feel safer than ever.    
  
 “No matter what happens… I love you.” He forced out as the darkness slowly began to take over, he was almost certain he could hear Daryl screaming his name in his mind.   
  
-   
  


A wayward lock of hair fell over Glenn’s face as he was forced to sit up on the bed.   
  
 "I'll bring you grooming materials tomorrow." Negan stated.   
  
 "A scissor will suffice to get rid of it all." Glenn responded idly.   
  
 "No! Never. It will remain long."  
  
Glenn was slightly surprised by the forcefulness in Negan's tone, but then he remembered how the man had kept telling him how much of a woman he was, how he was going to be his wife. It made sense, long hair.    
  
 "Sure, whatever you want." He gritted out.    
  
 “A razor.” Negan confirmed.   
  
When he had woken up, Daryl had no longer been in the room, to Glenn’s dread. Negan had told him that Daryl had been taken back home. Glenn had then been given food and water when he woke up and released from the cuffs around the headboard.    
  
 “I am never going to be your woman.” Glenn dared. -”I am  _ not _ a woman and I am not going to become your wife either.”    
  
Negan only snickered, pulling Glenn’s wrist forward and caressing the red marks around them. -”Such slender wrists.” He then stated.    
  
 “You are seriously crazy. You are sick and you need help.” Glenn snapped.    
  
 “Enough, insulting me won’t get you anywhere.” Negan snapped back and put the handcuffs around Glenn’s wrists in front of him. -”You are a mess, the shower is through there." Negan indicated the bathroom door.   
  
Glenn’s feet moved and he entered the bathroom. It was small, but clean, possessing a single toilet but a roomy shower with two jets. A small shelving held a stack of towels,  and shower products, white tiles were illuminated by a single light overhead. He entered the shower and was far from surprised when Negan entered after him.    
  
The bigger man turned the shower on and as the warm water sprayed them both, Negan did not waste a second and grabbed Glenn, turned him around and kissed him.    
  
Glenn let him, not having the strength to fight back. Negan’s kisses were never rough, more passionately than anything.    
  
When Negan pulled away and got on his knees is when Glenn freaked out. The man was about to grip onto his member when Glenn turned away, hiding what he could from Negan.   
  
 “No.” He snapped, not wanting any kind of favor from Negan.    
  
Their relationship was strictly about Glenn giving without consent and Negan taking it without consent. If Negan were to give him head, that would mean that the roles were reversed.     
  
 “I want to make you feel good.” Negan got on his feet again, wiped water from his eyes and cornered Glenn.    
  
 “I don’t.” Glenn turned his head away.    
  
Negan smiled and pulled Glenn close as he began to lick his collarbone. Glenn let him, letting his mind take him far away.    
  
After the shower, Negan dried him off and escorted him back to the bedroom. He led him towards the bed, but Glenn pulled back.    
  
 “Please, not the bed.” He had already had enough of lying down for the day.   
  
He needed to shake his limbs, the lack of movement making him feel all the weaker. Negan took a moment to think before smiling and letting the other man go.    
  
 “I think we have reached the point where you can move around the room more. The handcuffs stays on though.”    
  
Glenn gave a quick nod in understanding, avoiding eye contact.    
  
 “Well good.” Negan placed a hand on Glenn’s cheek, leaned in and stole another kiss that truly belonged to Daryl. -”I’ll be back in a few hours. The door will be locked and guarded so don’t try anything. You know what will happen if you do.”    
  
 “Clothes…?” Glenn asked. -”I am cold.”    
  
The fact that Glenn had grown so numb that he had not even reacted to his nakedness until that point disturbed him. Negan simply grinned back.    
  
 “Oh right. I just prefer you like this.” He walked over to the dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out something Glenn immediately frowned at.   
  
A gown of pink, soft, see-through gossamer.    
  
Negan approached him with it and lifted his eyebrows at Glenn’s displeased demeanor.    
  
 “You said you were cold.” He said in mock concern.    
  
He reached into his pocket for the keys to the handcuffs, which he unlocked before helping Glenn dress. The captive closed his eyes as the soft material was draped over his body, squirming lightly at how tight and airy it felt.    
  
 “Hell to the damn.” Negan breathed out as he raked his eyes over Glenn.    
  
Wearing nothing beneath the gown, Glenn knew that every inch of his body was still visible to Negan’s eyes which therefore made the gown completely useless in his case.    
  
Negan swiftly turned the younger man to inspect his bottom, much to Glenn’s dismay. Although covered by the soft pink gown, the round globes of his buttocks were clearly visible through the sheer fabric, and Negan placed two meaty hands over them and rubbed them over the material.    
  
 “Nggh.” Glenn twisted at the sensation, embarrassment mixed with shame and hatred boiled in his belly.   
  
 “If we keep this up, I won’t be able to help myself.” Negan whispered in Glenn’s ear as he kept molesting the other man.    
  
 “Has not stopped you before.” Glenn hissed back, realizing afterwards that his words probably would not have the effect on Negan the way he would have wanted.    
  
He was basically ironically ushering Negan to continue.    
  
Negan let out a laugh and pulled Glenn’s hands in front of him to re-cuff the restraints as tightly as possible.    
  
 “I’ve got a few surprises for you when I get back. I’ll see you soon.” Negan kissed him on the lips yet again, squeezed a buttock playfully before walking out the door.    
  
Glenn wanted to throw up, wanted to throw up on Negan. He kept pretending as if nothing was wrong, as if Glenn wanted it all, as if he was not there by force.    
  
He glanced down on his body, and cursed at the gown. Cursed Negan for his fetish. Cursed the world for all evil and pain it had caused him.    
  
He spends his time alone walking around the room. In the bookshelf there’s a few books he browsed through and one book in particular caught his eye. It is about a woman and a man finding each other in a modern Rome, one with nothing to lose, one with everything to gain.    
  
He loses himself in it, traveling to Italy in his mind. He had never visited Europe but it had definitely been on his bucket list. On his bucket list of things to do with Daryl.    
  
He is 16 chapters in when the door opens. He realizes he’d been standing the entire read, lost in how many hours that had been. Glenn folded the corner on the page he was on, puts the book back in the shelf and turns to greet Simon, walking in with a tray of food.    
  
As Simon looked up, he stopped - stunned. Glenn realizes what he’s wearing and quickly places his tied hands over his member, trying his best to hide it.    
  
Simon gave him an amused smirk, closed the door behind him and walked across the room to place the tray on the table. He then turns to Glenn again and gesture him to the chair.    
  
Glenn carefully passed the man and did as he was silently told. Spaghetti, again. They never put effort into his meals, but whenever he got actual cooked food were good days. Usually they just microwaved ready meals or brought him McDonalds.    
  
Simon sat down on the opposite chair and leaned back, eyes locked on the man opposite to him. Simon did not usually bring him the meals, so Glenn was a little concerned about the fact.    
  
Where was Dwight? The other man usually spoke to him at least, and so in a friendly matter. Simon did not often speak to Glenn, and when he did, he did so with a degrading and condescending attitude.    
  
Glenn picked up the fork with his tied hands, not allowed to use a knife, and began to turn it around in the pile of spaghetti. He kept his eyes down on the food, uncomfortable because of how Simon was looking him over like a piece of meat.    
  
He ate in silence and he finished it as quickly as he could. He cleansed it down with water afterwards and when the plate and glass were empty, he sat back and placed his hands in his lap.    
  
Simon got up and kicked the chair back, making Glenn flinch. The reaction made the other man smile, and he walked around the table to stand next to the prisoner, looking down on him.    
  
Glenn took it as another silent order, and slowly rose from the chair. He kept looking down, afraid that if he’d lock eyes with the other man - something was bound to happen.    
  
But, something happened anyway.    
  
Simon reached out, too fast for Glenn to react, and grabbed him by the front of the gown to then shove him up against the wall behind him. Glenn felt the wind getting knocked out of him as his back bounced against the concrete and he never had time to get it back, as Simon placed a thin, yet strong hand across his throat - cutting off his air supply.    
  
 “Don’t fucking move.” Simon hissed into his ear while sliding his free hand down underneath the hem of the gown to start to fondle Glenn’s member.    
  
Shocked, Glenn could not move even if he wanted to. He gasped for breath, panic filling him.    
  
 “Such a fucking slut. No wonder Negan keeps you locked up.” The man sounds almost angry as he mutters, both of his hands demanding against Glenn’s skin.    
  
 “S-Stop! N-N-Negan,”    
  
 “He’s not going to find out.” Simon snapped and put more pressure around Glenn’s throat. -”Because you are not going to tell him, you got that?”    
  
Glenn nodded the best he could, moving his handcuffed hands up to relieve the one around his throat.    
  
 “Gets you all to himself that selfish asshole. What about me?” Simon leaned closer to the prisoner’s face, his breath hot against his cheek.    
  
 “Don’t I get to have some fun too?”    
  
Glenn knew what was coming, it was a matter of time. And time was not on his side. Simon turned him around and pressed his face up against the cool concrete.    
  
 “Fucking begging to be fucked, don’t you bitch?”    
  
With his throat now free of restriction, Glenn coughed, shooking his head in denial. Simon pulled the gown up and pulled himself free. As Glenn prepared himself to be intruded ones again, the door opened behind them.    
  
 “Simon!” It was Dwight who had interrupted them, his frantic voice startling both victim and predator. -”What are you doing!?”    
  
Simon immediately stepped away from Glenn and pushed himself down in his pants again.    
  
 “Fucking had enough of being Negan’s errand boy. I am supposed to be his right hand man.” Simon spat, turned to Dwight.    
  
Glenn did not dare to move, kept his cheek flat against the wall as he listened to the men argue.    
  
 “You know what would happen if he finds out.” Dwight alerted. -”We are not allowed to touch him.”    
  
 “I don’t give a damn. He keeps asking for it.”    
  
 “Go to hell,” Glenn then said through gritted teeth. He had heard enough, been through enough.    
  
Simon turned around, pissed off face glowing red.    
  
 “What the hell did you say?”    
  
 “I said; Go to hell.” Glenn found the courage to turn around and face them. -”Get the hell out or I will tell Negan what you did.”    
  
 “Are you fucking threatening us princess? You got some nerve.” Simon was about to leap onto him but was stopped by Dwight’s hand on his shoulder, holding him back.   
  
 “Let’s just go.” Dwight said and started backing away, pulling Simon with him.    
  
 “Negan’s going to kill Daryl.” Simon snapped Glenn’s way. -”He’s going to get rid of him so that there’s no one out there knowing where you are. You are going to be locked up here forever.”    
  
Both men disappeared through the door and left the room.    
  
Glenn sunk to the floor as the door shut and left him alone. There were no more tears, he could no longer cry. He was more angry than sad, more angry than afraid. Was Simon’s words true? If so, was there a point to all of this?   
  
He was tired. He wanted to go home.    
  
He did not want to read anymore, fear of losing himself to a fantasy more clear now than before. He would not find out if the woman and the man would end up together and have a happy ending, but he realized that that’s how most stories go. You never know if you’ll have a happy ending, until the ending comes - and Glenn could feel it, feel it coming.    
  
-   
  
Negan returned a few hours later, a big duffel bag over his shoulder. Glenn had not moved from where he sat against the wall on the floor, staring into space.    
  
 “Have you missed me?” Negan asked, placed the bag on the bed and walked up to his captive.    
  
 “Yes.” Glenn lied, avoiding pissing Negan off.    
  
 “Good. I’ve brought you some stuff you are going to enjoy.” Negan said with excitement in his voice as he walked back to the bed and opened the bag. -”But first, you need a shave.”    
  
Negan helped Glenn on his feet and to the bathroom. He was put on the toilet seat as Negan went to get gel and razors in a new package. Glenn kept staring into the distance, mind again in another place.    
  
He had decided not to tell Negan about Simon or Dwight, and not for any other reason than because he did not think it would help him. He did not care anymore.    
  
 “Can I see Daryl?” Glenn asked with a tired voice.    
  
He wanted to make sure that Simon’s words were true. He did not know if he could pull it out of Negan, but he had to at least try.   
  
 “No, he’s busy.” Negan mumbled as he crouched down in front of Glenn and pulled the gown up to reveal the other man’s member.    
  
 “You are going to kill him, aren’t you?” Glenn then said, getting straight to his point.    
  
Negan remained silent for a moment, looking up into sad, choco brown.    
  
 “Where did you get that from?” He asked then.    
  
 “You are, aren’t you?”   
  
 “Well, Daryl is of no further use to me now when the lastest deal has been worked out. He’s a liability.”    
  
Tears began to flood down Glenn’s face. Everything he had done, had let Negan do to him - was to keep Daryl alive, safe. Now he’s being told that it had been for nothing.    
  
 “No… please.”    
  
 “No use in crying and pleading Glenn.” Negan spread Glenn’s legs apart to get access to his groin.    
  
He began to shave down there, getting rid of any hair that might have kept Glenn connected to some masculinity. Glenn did not pay attention to it. He could not even see, with all the tears that fogged his vision.    
  
 “You don’t want me. You know you don’t. I am a man. You wanted Carol and I am sorry, but I can’t replace her. I am not what you want so please…”    
  
 “The fuck are you talking about? I have wanted you for a long time.” Negan kept his eyes on his work.    
  
 “Please, I am going insane. I want Daryl. I want to be with him. I love him. Please, don’t kill him. Let me go and we won’t tell anyone.”    
  
 “That is enough.” Negan snapped. -”We’ve been through this.”    
  
Negan sighed as he dried the foam around Glenn’s member, now completely naked from hair and pulled the other man to his feet.    
  
 “Here, shave your face and take a shower. You need to calm down.” He handed Glenn the razor, and walked out without another word.    
  
Negan might not have a heart, but he had understood that Glenn needed some alone time and it was enough for Glenn.   
  
Glenn stood in silence, looking down on the dark blue razor in his hand. Mind raced to so many places, to his past with Daryl, to the present standing in the bathroom and the future - without Daryl, forever locked up as Negan’s slave.    
  
He was so tired.    
  
Glenn walked up to the sink, looked himself in the mirror and saw a ghost of his past self. No. He was done. A life without Daryl, without freedom - what kind of life would that be?   
  
He began to pull out the knives in the razor until he had two in his hand. He placed the plastic razor down on the sink and looked at himself one more time.    
  
Daryl can finally be free. I will finally be free, he thought, placed a hand towel in his mouth to  muffle his screams, took a deep breath and began to cut his wrists as deep as he possibly could, relieving himself of the pain until he fell to a blackness he didn’t know he had yearned for, for a long time. 


	3. Chapter 3

As exhausted as he was, Glenn couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a myriad of images appearing in the dark like ghosts: What had happened after he had blacked out from the blood loss. If he had visited death, then God was not real, heaven was not real. All there was, was a nothingness, just a long, dark and scary sleep.    
  
That black image had him terrified of revisiting it. The hopelessness of the situation he had been in, to live his entire life in chains, in Negan’s claws - was much better than death.    
  
He had woken up in Negan’s bed, arms wrapped in bandages, body stimulated by antibiotics and painkillers. A strange man had been guarding him, standing by the door - which Glenn realized later that Negan would have his men continue doing whenever he wasn’t there.    
  
Negan had not spoken about the occurrence, pretending that it didn’t even happen. He had walked in and laid down next to Glenn on the bed, stroked his hair and fallen asleep beside him. Glenn had not tried getting away, had not flinched or jerked from the man’s hold.    
  
At that moment, it had been what Glenn had needed; to be embraced. It should have mattered by whom - Daryl had been on his mind since he had woken up. But Negan’s arms were not rough, were not cold and they did not feel wrong.    
  
...Until the day after.    
  
Glenn’s wrists had healed almost completely, and even though he did not know how long he had been kept in that room, it had felt like a lifetime.    
  
Glenn was suddenly very still, very aware of how quickly his thoughts had yet again turned to Negan. The room was quiet, the bedside table lamp the only source of light Glenn could rely on. He mentally shook his head from one man to another, imagining Daryl’s face - and he smiled.    
  
He sat up on the bed and turned to look down on his scarred wrists. He had almost given up on life, on himself. Well - he  _ had _ . But he had survived it. He was going to fight, because that is the kind of person he really was. A fighter.    
  
He was going to get out of there.    
  
He glanced at the guard by the door, eyes straight ahead, arms crossed. He did not know the men who guarded him. He never bothered to get to know them. He did however try to learn of their manners, their flaws - their weaknesses.    
  
Because those weaknesses were going to be his way out.    
  
There were the same four men guarding him and they switched shifts every four hours. One man with a scar across his face had a bad knee and would often try to relieve it by putting more pressure on the other leg as he stood.    
  
Another man with blonde hair to his shoulders was big and bulky - no match to try and fight - but he did seem to have a small bladder and would often use the bathroom during his shifts. Another man who was bald with a dark and bushy beard could not take his eyes off Glenn, and would often touch himself in front of him.   
  
Those insignificant things Glenn took notice of, and could use to his advantage. He just needed more time. Negan walked inside, and the man with the bad knee left immediately, leaving them alone.    
  
Glenn had swallowed his fear of the man after waking up and had started to act up against him, to Negan’s dismay. The man was disappointed that he had not succeeded in breaking his captive, Glenn could tell.    
  
 “Glenn.” The man mused in a way of greeting and sat down on the bedside.    
  
Glenn nodded mechanically.   
  
 “You feeling better?” He asked, a genuine worry coating his voice as he reached to place a hand on his cheek.   
  
Glenn jerked away and looked up at the man with a scowl. Negan’s jaw tightened and the dismissed hand went to grab his chin.    
  
 “You really want to do this again?” He spat and roughly dove his other hand underneath the sheets and the gown to grab at Glenn’s privates.   
  
Glenn however, fought back. Struggling on the bed to not let Negan get to touch him that easily. He went to bite at the hand holding him by the face, and Negan let go on both ends.    
  
But the anger that had his face red drained was exchanged with an entertained grin.    
  
 “It’s fun seeing this wild side of you. Makes me eager to break you all over again.”    
  
 “Go ahead and fucking try.” Glenn spat as he leaned back against the headboard, sweaty from the struggle, and watched as Negan crawled on the bed to loom over him.    
  
Negan threw the sheets off and grabbed Glenn by the ankle, pulling him down on the bed. He then pulled his member out and began stroking it as his other hand held Glenn down by the throat. The captive did not stop the battle even if his airway was restricted. His hands clawed at the beast above him, his legs kicking.    
  
 “You are making this a lot more rewarding for me, my bride to be.” Negan hissed and grabbed Glenn’s legs to raise them over his own shoulders.    
  
Glenn clenched his teeth at the name as he continued making it difficult for Negan to lift his gown. He knew the fighting was futile, he knew he was about to be raped and there was no chance of stopping it - but he would not give in to Negan anymore.    
  
Negan eventually lifted the gown and revealed Glenn’s limp cock as well as his ass to him - and he smiled triumphantly.    
  
 “I am going to fuck you like I am going to make you pregnant, bride. Maybe if I try hard enough and long enough, it will happen.”   
  
 “Fuck you.” Glenn spat, distressed at how bad he was losing to the other man but also because he knew that Negan’s words were true.   
  
He was going to be violently raped and he knew it was going to hurt.    
  
Negan only chuckled at Glenn’s comeback and penetrated him without mercy. Glenn screamed in pain, his limbs going slack for a moment as his body locked in on itself.    
  
The assault continued for a long time. Glenn wouldn’t let off and Negan increased both pace and intensity. It was a war happening on the bed, a bloody war.    
  
"Fine. You want me to treat you like the rabid bitch that you are?" Negan's voice was suddenly in his ear, the faint though familiar mix of cologne and sweat in the air. He pressed his lips to Glenn’s cheek, a low hum in his throat. -”Want me to tame you like one?”    
  
Negan pulled out roughly and got off the bed. He walked up to the dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer. Glenn could barely breath as he tried to contain himself, the pain so brutal in his back, between his legs. He could not see what Negan was doing, until the man stood and turned - the things in his hands making Glenn freeze.    
  
A huge vibrator and a ball gag.    
  


Returning to the bed, he grasped Glenn's face before placing a ball gag in his captive’s mouth, equipped with a strap that fit around his head and a padlock to keep it in place. Glenn was then yanked to his feet and taken to the wall with the shackles. His arms were chained so that they were spread toward the ceiling, but his legs were left unchained.   
  
Negan lifted one of Glenn's legs to expose his hole, then angled his slick cock and thrust all the way in, a smile plastered on his face close to Glenn’s through the entire ordeal - flaunting his strength, his power. He pounded into him for a few minutes before reaching completion.   
  
Glenn could not help the tears flowing down his face but as he looked into Negan’s brown eyes, he made sure to look as hateful, as spiteful as he could.    
  
 “You are going to lose Glenn, again. You might not be afraid of me anymore, might not be as breakable as before. But I always get what I want and I want you.” He placed a finger on the red ball in Glenn’s mouth. -”I love a challenge but in the end, I always win.”   
  
Glenn mumbled a few insults into the gag, and Negan snickered.   
  
 “You thought you could get away from me? Killing yourself? I was actually quite disappointed. I thought; No, that’s not Glenn. Glenn is much stronger than that.”    
  
He placed a hand on Glenn’s cheek again, and this time the captive couldn’t jerk away even if he wanted to. Negan picked up the vibrator from the floor and plunged it into Glenn, who bit hard into the ball in his mouth to keep from screaming as the dildo was shoved brutally into him and turned on.    
  
 “By meaning to kill Daryl I drained you from that strength. I am not going to do the same mistake again. No. Daryl will live, but just barely.”    
  
-

 

Glenn knew he dozed at some point during the night but it wasn't for long. His throat was so dry due to the ball gag, and his wrists hurt where the shackles bit into tender skin. His entire stance with his back against the hard wall made for a most uncomfortable position, the vibrator keeping his body tensed, in agony.    
  
He had been left against the wall after Negan was done with him and had went to sleep on the bed. He only knew morning had arrived when Negan stirred from the bed before turning the lights on. Glenn kept his eyes downcast as he listened to the man busying himself, getting ready for the day.   
  
Negan eventually walked up to him and crouched down, lifting his chin and looked into his eyes.    
  
 “I am going to release you from the lust and the chains, I am sure you’ve gotten plenty of time to think about your actions.” Negan grinned and unlocked the shackles and pulled the vibrator out, making Glenn moan unwillingly. -”But the gag stays on. You look exceptional with your lips in this shape.”    
  
Glenn was pulled to his feet and stumbled in Negan’s arms. He quickly got up again and pushed the other man away, not wanting to be touched after the night’s ordeal. He still had a massive erection due to the vibrator - but he did not want the beast to relieve him of it.    
  
A knock at the door made the men stop staring at each other and Negan turned to the door, welcoming the first guard of the day. Baldy.    
  
Negan walked over to the dresser and pulled out handcuffs Glenn usually wore during the day. He placed them on his captive’s wrists and pushed him down on the bed.    
  
 “You behave, I’ll see you tonight.” He said and left the room.    
  
Glenn let silence linger. It was nice, it made him able to think. Today was the day his escape plan will be set in motion. Though the ball gag was not part of it.    
  
He had to find a way to seduce baldy without using his words, but maybe that wouldn’t be the biggest challenge he has ever faced.    
  
The man was standing by the door like always, hand down his pants, eyes roaming every inch of Glenn. The captive looked at him flirtatiously, luring the other man in. And it seemed to be working, baldy’s pupils enlarged in hunger as he stepped forward.    
  
 “You’re begging for it aren’t you, little whore?” The man grinned as he reached out to play with the lace keeping the gossamer gown in place. -”Negan can’t satisfy you can he?”   
  
Glenn put on his act, shaking his head, eyes innocent. It made the man pounce, grabbing the captive by the throat and lingering his lips over Glenn’s gagged ones.    
  
 “You ain’t gonna tell him are ya?”    
  
Another shake to the head. The man grinned again.   
  
Glenn let the man fuck him, pretending to enjoy it, pretending to want it. Anything to get the man to dare do it again. And he did, every time his shift began. After a few days Glenn knew he had gotten baldy’s trust, at least enough to let his guard down.    
  
Negan continued during this time to challenge him and win, punishing him if he disobeyed. The time of sweet comfort and false safety was over. Negan only wanted power over him.    
  
One morning, scarface presented him with breakfast - egg benedict - and to Glenn’s surprise and utter joy, the man had not left out the knife to the cutlery set. This man loved talking, and Glenn used it as a diversion from hiding the knife in his underwear.    
  
He then hid it underneath the mattress, waiting for the right moment to use it.    
  
And that moment came...   
  
One evening, when Negan was out. Baldy came to keep him company as bulky’s shift ended. Negan had enjoyed Glenn in a gag so much that he had continued to let him wear it much to Glenn’s dismay. However, he did not need his words with this man.    
  
Baldy was an easy man like that. He would simply come, fuck him, try to humiliate him with words and then stand the rest of the shift by the door, touching himself. This evening would be no different, at least that is what Glenn hoped.    
  
Baldy closed the door behind bulky and immediately walked up to Glenn on the bed.    
  
 “Turn on your stomach.” He ordered, not even close to being scary in his demands the way Negan was.    
  
Glenn obeyed, turning over and in the same motion, reaching for the knife underneath the bed. It was time, he realized. Baldy began to fuck him raw while Glenn kept his handcuffed wrists underneath the pillow, hiding his weapon.    
  
It was when the man turned him around that he attacked, aiming for the man’s throat.    
  
Glenn had never killed a man, never hurt anyone willingly. So when blood oozed from baldy’s throat and he gurgled his last words, eyes scared and body shaking - Glenn almost fainted from the pain he felt for the man.    
  
He did not stop however, and continued to stab the man a number of times in his chest for good measure. He immediately groped around the man’s pockets for the keys to the door, found them in his jacket and scurried to the door.    
  
With the bloody knife still in his tied hands, he unlocked the door and for the first time in a long time, he stared down the empty hallways of his prison - this time with hope burning in his belly.    
  
Barefoot, almost naked and tied up, he ran. Hallway after hallway he guided himself through the underground maze. At every corner he stopped and turned to see if it was clear, not needing to run into any of Negan’s men.    
  
He was sure that he would eventually. But if he could avoid a bloodbath and eventually losing, he would not risk it.    
  
But eventually he rounded a corner he hadn't bothered checking and came face to face with a man he had never seen before, who towered over him. He was heavily tattooed and had an ugly scar that curved over one side of his jaw.    
  
The two of them stared at each other for a moment- it was almost comical, at least until the man spoke.   
  
 "Going somewhere?"   
  
The didn't have any weapon drawn but smirked nonetheless as he strode forward. So Glenn ran, panicking and glancing over his shoulder at the man so confident in his position he continued to walk after him at a steady pace.    
  
It was obviously a game to him, an outlet for his blatant sadism. Glenn knew if the man wanted to he would be right on his heels in a second. Then a loud noise echoed through the halls, a red light going off from the ceiling.    
  
An alarm? Had someone noticed his absence? Had the man chasing him called for backup?    
  
He looked behind him as he ran to see the man’s entertained grin falter to a frown. Glenn turned a corner but instead of continuing on his flight, he stopped and raised the knife - aiming to kill.    
  
The man eventually rounded the corner, and Glenn did not waste a second of doubt. He stabbed the man in the chest, making him fall to the ground in pain and surprise.    
  
But before Glenn could stab again, a hand grabbed him by the ankle and tripped him to the floor. The man had not been stabbed deep enough, Glenn realized to his dread as he was grabbed around the throat and pushed up to sit against the concrete wall.    
  
 “You son of a bitch…” The man cursed and put more pressure to Glenn’s neck. -”I’m going to fucking kill you.”   
  
At first, Glenn was terrified. Back to the blackness, to the nothingness. He did not want it - until he realized he did. But just as he had accepted it, a loud noise rang out and the sound bounced on the walls.    
  
The gunshot was loud and left his skull aching and ears ringing but he was still alive. A spray of blood painted the wall beside him and the sagging body of his assailant slumped over against it, blood trickling from the side of his temple.   
  
Glenn turned his gaze down the hallway to find a man and a woman, armed and in masks, run towards him. The woman kneeled by him and revealed one of the most naturally beautiful faces Glenn had ever encountered. She smiled at him in a warming way, making him almost as safe as he did in Daryl’s arms.    
  
 “Glenn, we are here to rescue you. My name is Carol.”   
  
Glenn could not believe his eyes, his ears. He had not caused the alarm he realized, his rescuers had. Carol, the woman Daryl had saved from the same place - were now there to save him.    
  
The still unidentified man carefully poked his wrist out, a small mirror clutched in his hand reflected an empty corridor. "Okay, looks clear. Keep on my ass, got it?"    
  
 “Got it!” Carol assured. -”Can you stand? We are getting you out of here.” Carol turned to Glenn and assisted him as he got on his feet.     
  
Together they ran down hallways, Carol and the other man shooting down Negan’s goons one by one to clear a path to freedom. Glenn could not do much tied and gagged, but he realized he did not need to.    
  
He trusted his saviours.    
  
Glenn continued to breathe in heavily through his nose, mind surprisingly quiet as it digested the situation. All he could focus on was getting enough air into his lungs to run the length of the facility which was now silent at least in the wing they found themselves in.   
  
Either someone had finally shut off that blasted alarm or it had reached the end of its own duration. The sounds of their feet against the floor sounded absolutely deafening but he tried to convince himself it was just in contrast to before.    
  
They still hadn't actually seen anyone else but in the distance the sounds of people yelling and the odd gunshot echoed through the compound.   
  
As a familiar door appeared in front of them and it was opened, Glenn found Negan, in a pool of his own blood on the floor and above him stood a handsome man with curly hair combed back, wearing a nice suit, holding a bloodstained Lucille.    
  
The man looked up as they entered and welcomed them with a relieved smile.   
  
 “We got him.” Carol assured what Glenn now realized had to be the leader and turned to look down on the man who had caused so much pain, now dead.    
  
She spat on the floor next to his corpse and Glenn honestly wished he could do the same. Seeing Negan like that; powerless, made him feel so much safer and happier he had ever felt in his life.    
  
He was free.    
  
 “Very good. We are done here.” The leader said and dropped Lucille on the floor next to Negan and headed for the door on the other end.    
  
 “Let’s get you out of here.” Carol smiled at Glenn and together they exited his prison, his hell - and out into a crispy night.

 

-

 

It was explained to Glenn the moment he stepped out into freedom and been given a blanket to cover himself that Rick, the name of the leader whose team had rescued him - had infiltrated Negan’s lair with only seven men.    
  
They traveled by car for about half an hour before they stopped at a gas station to get Glenn something to eat and drink, but mostly to unlock the gag and the handcuffs.    
  
Carol and Glenn stayed in the backseat while Abraham, the other man who had rescued him went inside to buy what Glenn needed. Carol succeeded removing the only two last things still keeping Glenn a captive after a while of picking at the locks.    
  
 “Thank you Carol…” Glenn stretched his jaw while stroking his sore wrists, clearing his sore and unused throat.     
  
Abraham opened his door, gave him a bottle of water and two hot dogs before jumping into the driver’s seat and starting up the engine.    
  
 “You must be tired.” She said as Glenn chugged down the water, cleansing the inside of his mouth like a shower. -”It’s an hour drive to get to the haven, you should get some sleep.”    
  
 “Haven?” Glenn swallowed and turned to Carol.   
  
 “Yes. It’s where Daryl is waiting for us.”    
  
Daryl.   
  
The thought of his lover made him tear up. He was finally going to see him again, and this time - he was going to get to embrace him, kiss him, love him again.    
  
 “He’s waiting?” Glenn stuttered, still doubtful he was awake.    
  
Carol smiled in return and that was really all Glenn needed as confirmation before letting himself trust the darkness and fall asleep for the first time in a long time.    
  
He woke up when the car stopped. He lifted his head from where it had uncomfortably been resting against his own shoulder. It was still dark outside, still night. He turned to look at what seemed to be a big mansion.    
  
Daryl, he thought and opened the car door, no patience left to see his beloved. Abraham and Carol was soon on his heels and together they walked up the stairs to the big, wooden door.    
  
More cars pulled up on the driveway and Rick among four other men stepped out of the vehicles. Glenn was led inside a big hall with marble floors and white walls and a wooden staircase with golden handles.    
  
The contrasts between his former keep to this, was almost laughable but easy to ignore when all Glenn could concentrate on was Daryl, Daryl, Daryl.    
  
And suddenly like a wish come true, Daryl appeared. At the top of the stairs, dressed in a maroon blue suit, a white dress shirt and a combed, neat hairstyle. Glenn let go of the blanket keeping him covered and ran the fastest he had ever run, up the stairs.    
  
Daryl met him halfway and the embrace was better, more perfect that Glenn had even imagined. He could finally sob out all of his trapped feelings, all of the evil finally defeated and replaced with love, with the warmest arms.    
  
Glenn cried, he would not contain it. Daryl eased the grip only to lean down to kiss him. The familiar taste so enchanting Glenn had trouble grasping it’s truth.    
  
They remained like that, glued to each other on that staircase for what felt like an eternity. Those tender fingers ghosting over his hips and trailed down his back.    
  
The fear of intimacy Negan had forced onto Glenn was long gone, real love conquering all. He did no longer feel trapped or weak. He felt stronger than ever.    
  
 “I’ve missed you.” Glenn cried when their lips eventually parted.    
  
 “Glenn, I missed you more.” Daryl mused and placed a hand on Glenn’s back. -”C’mon, let’s get you upstairs.”   
  
Glenn let Daryl lead him up the stairs and to the right down a corridor and to a room on the left. But they did not desire alone time to talk at that moment, Glenn could feel it in the air.   
  
They barely got inside the room before Daryl kissed Glenn hard and longingly up against the door, his teeth nipping and sucking his lower lip as his hand traced the familiar path down the length of Glenn’s back, only coming to a stop when his fingers cupped his ass cheeks. 

 

Their kisses turning needier with tongues painting in each other’s mouths. Glenn was thrown on to the bed after the sixteen footsteps it took to get there, his mouth distracting the other man the whole way by brushing fingers under the gossamer gown and bruising his lips with kisses.    
  
Glenn watched Daryl pull his own shirt off and let it fall to the floor behind him before crawling over Glenn’s form like a hunter would its prey. But it was not like with Negan. It was good, hot, what Glenn wanted.    
  
Daryl helped Glenn get rid of the gown and was soon revealed completely naked on the bed. The skin was still bruised and marred from the ordeal and at first, it made Glenn shy away in shame, but when Daryl traced gentle fingers over them and blessed them, it made Glenn want to flaunt them.   
  
Daryl sucked Glenn’s lower lip teasingly before pulling back and moving to straddle his thighs. His mouth licked and sucked the skin below his bellybutton. His teeth nipped at his skin every so often and made Glenn curse at Daryl quite colorfully.    
  
“I can’t believe you are here in my arms.” Daryl murmured hoarsely, nibbling at the thin skin over his solar plexus as Glenn’s dilated gaze met his.   
  
“Don’t let me go.” Glenn breathed, licking his dry lips.   
  
And Daryl didn’t. Not for the entire night.   
  
-   
  
When Glenn woke up in the king sized bed he had fallen asleep in next to the man he loved, the entire ordeal he had lived the past weeks felt like a long nightmare. But not real, it did not feel real.    
  
He was alone, Daryl had left and even if it did terrify Glenn at first, when he turned to gaze out the big window over a lake he did not know the name of and took a deep breath, filling his nostrils with free air - He calmed himself.    
  
Instead his mind went to questions. The mansion was beautiful - but why did Daryl have a room there? Why had he been dressed in those fancy clothes the night before? Who were Rick and his men?   
  
Carol then came to mind, and at first a wave of jealousy washed over him, only to wake him up the second later, reminding himself she had saved him and what Daryl had told him when she first had been mentioned.    
  
He got out of bed after a moment of enjoying being alive, feeling blessed of the things he could do in his freedom. He took a long shower and the otherwise large presence of Negan cramped with him was gone and forgotten.    
  
He shaved his mustache and combed through his freshly shampooed hair. He borrowed Daryl’s cologne to add to the feeling of home and scanned the big walk-in closet for something to wear.    
  
He was not going to wear a suit the first thing he did, that he was sure of. He grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans - surprised both fit well enough. He had lost a lot of weight during those weeks in captivity, it showed.    
  
When dressed, Glenn was about to exit the room to find Daryl when Daryl beat him to it as he entered.    
  
“I was just about to wake you up. Good morning.” The man breathed out, walked up to him and kissed him tenderly.   
  
 “Good morning.” Glenn shone up at Daryl.   
  
 “I brought you breakfast. I thought you could use the day to get the rest you need.”    
  
 “Daryl, I have been cramped up in the same room for the past weeks. I don’t need rest. What I need is some fresh air.” Glenn caressed Daryl over his shirt. -”We have a lot of catching up to do.”    
  
 “We do, however I don’t want you to get more stressed out than you probably already are.” Daryl kissed him again.    
  
 “I’m with you, that’s all I need.” Glenn could not name it, but something was off with Daryl.    
  
The way he talked, how he dressed and where they were at that moment. It did not fit in with Daryl, and not with Glenn either. Glenn however let it go and after breakfast, the two of them took a walk around the lake, hand in hand.    
  
They talked about what had happened. Daryl explained how he had gotten involved with Negan in the first place, why he had saved Carol and who Rick and his men were. Daryl had met Rick a long time ago and joined his group, done some work for them for money and had eventually become his right hand man.   
  
He explained the packages Glenn went to get for Daryl the day of his kidnap, had been Rick’s. Shane had been in on it too.   
  
Glenn explained his imprisonment. It was nice letting it all out in the open. It meant that it would not be forgotten. It had happened, it was real and after that is shed in light, it’s time for healing.    
  
The rest of the day was spent together, and after another evening of sex - Glenn woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare that ones had been real.    
  
He felt around in the dark for his boyfriend, but realized soon that he was alone in the bed. Dreading his absence, Glenn got up in briefs and a t-shirt and left the room to look for Daryl. He tip-toed around the big mansion, checking every room and growing more and more weary when Daryl could not be found.    
  
It was when he heard the sound of Rick’s voice through a slightly ajar door he stopped, and was about to open it when he heard Daryl.   
  
 “Things could’ve gone wrong but it worked out. Negan is dead, the saviours are dead.”    
  
Glenn’s eyebrows furrowed at the words and he leaned against the door to listen more closely.   
  
 “You can’t tell Glenn about it. He stays in the clear.” He continued.    
  
 “That’s the deal.” Rick replied. -”It’s strange still. How you would give the man you love to your worst enemy that easily.”    
  
Glenn could have sworn he had heard wrong, shock filling his body, freezing him to the floor.    
What?   
  
 “I did what had to be done. We both knew how badly Negan wanted revenge. Glenn was the perfect bait to get back on the inside.”   
  
"D-Daryl ...what ..." Glenn heard himself say before he could stop himself, the words forced out of his mouth with a tongue that felt like lead. "What are you saying?"   
  
The door was opened by Abraham and the three men in the room stared at him in shock but Glenn could only look at Daryl.    
  
 “Glenn…” Daryl breathed out, as if releasing all air left in his lungs.    
  
 “What I have just been through was your plan all along?” Glenn breathed out heavily, pains in his chest that made his heart flutter. -”You gave me to Negan?.” He couldn't stop himself from crying, drawing shuddering breaths.   
  
 “Glenn I-I can explain.” Daryl began approaching Glenn, but when the sobbing man recoiled - Daryl stopped in his tracks.   
  
 “You let him hurt me, rape me? From the start, you used me to get to Negan?” He roared in anger, in stabbing betrayal.   
  
The other two men in the room remained silent, both looking on with pity in their eyes.    
  
 “I almost killed myself.” He exhaled, as the faith in love decreased like the air from a deflating balloon. -”I almost died for you.”   
  
Daryl kept his eyes on Glenn but they were distant, not the Daryl Glenn knew. But had Glenn really known another Daryl? Had it all been a lie?   
  
 “I had to do it for us. Rick promised me all of this…” Daryl gestured the room, the mansion. -”if I could infiltrate the Saviours. We were low on money, we barely had enough for food. I did it for us-”    
  
 “For US? You let me get kidnapped, violated, humiliated and raped - chained like a dog, toyed with, for US?”    
  
Daryl flinched at the words and let his eyes sink to the ground in shame.    
  
 “I WAS FINE! WE WERE FINE DARYL! I THOUGHT… I thought we were-” Glenn felt tears prickle at the edges of his vision, gritting his teeth at the feeling that indeed produced a sharpened hatred for the man that spoke to him now.   
  
The love he had felt only moments before, was gone.    
  
 “No... I can’t believe this.” Glenn choked on his disbelief, embraced himself for some kind of comfort but in vain.   
  
Daryl approached again and as he used to be that comfort, Glenn recoiled from the fingers stroking his cheek, shuddering at the touch and his own mixed emotions that ran thick with disgust.    
  
 “I’m sorry. I had to do it. I owed Rick and his people.” The man spoke quietly, almost a whisper that Glenn had to take a second to process what he actually heard, the rage in him cresting in disbelief, white hot and bubbling inside him.   
  
Glenn struggled weakly in the powerful grasp, shaking from both the collision and the revelations threatening to break through the barrier of denial he hadn't finished constructing.   
  
 “Let go of me.” He babbled in a murmur, even as the man leaned in and kissed the side of his cheek tenderly, trapping Glenn in that false sense of security.   
  
 “Glenn…” Daryl growled into Glenn’s neck, pressing his lips to the exposed skin. “Things went wrong, I made a mistake, but you are here, you are here with me. Things can be like it used to, but better.”    
  
Glenn started to cry again, sobbing into the front of Daryl's suit as he spoke in a low voice over the anguished sounds.   
  
 “No… I hate you. No, never…”    
  
 “You should get some rest and we’ll talk tomorrow.”   
  
 “No. I am leaving.” Glenn spat, pushed Daryl away and turned to leave - when he was grabbed around the wrist and pulled back into Daryl’s space.   
  
 “You’re not. Glenn, please.”    
  
Glenn looked up to meet Daryl's eyes, the man's expression was unreadable and Glenn let his eyes wash over him, searching for any hint of mercy or compassion.   
  
 “Abraham, could you escort Glenn back to our room?” Daryl turned to the bigger man, who immediately moved.    
  
 “No!”    
  
Abraham grabbed him around his biceps and pulled him towards the exit. Glenn’s anger broke and he began to weep into his hands, shoulders shuddering with sobs. He had never been free he realized.    
  
He had been in hell the entire time and some say “better the devil you know than the devil you don’t” but in this case - it was far from the truth.

 

**“Better the devil you know than the devil you don't” - Means that it is often better to deal with someone or something you are familiar with and know, even if they are not ideal, than take a risk with an unknown person or thing.**


End file.
